Bella the slayer
by fdaleny214
Summary: Bella has been living for the past 200 years as the the vampire slayer. What happens to when she comes to forks and finds what she is trying to hide from.
1. 200 yrs later

**Chapter 1: 200 years **

**B.P.O.V**

**I have been living for the past 200 years in different bodies. This year my body is no other then Isabella Swan. I don't die because I am what you know as a vampire slayer with powers. But my soul moves on to different bodies. So here I am in Forks, Washington. I have been living with my dad (Charlie.). He doesn't know who I am and I am going to keep it that way. **

**Today I will be starting school today, which I hate, because I have been through school so many times. The school teaches the same thing over and over. I know mostly everything because I have lived through everything. Which is a problem because every time the teachers give false information I urge to correct the information? **

**Here I am walking through the front doors of the school and making my way to the office.**

"**Good morning, my name is Isabella Swan and I am here to pick up my schedule". **

"**Nice meeting you Miss. Swan, my name is Mrs. Goodie and here is your schedule and if you have any problems let me know." "Miss. Swan before you go, you need to have this paper work signed by every teacher and bring it back to me".**

**I left the office and headed to my first class. My first class was biology. See told you the classes never change for a junior. Lucky I found my way to my class. I was the first one there. I made my way to where the teacher was and introduce myself. "Hello my name is Bella Swan." **

"**Nice**** to meet you Miss. Swan, my name is Mr. Brady. Before you take a seat you have to wait until my students come to the class so I can properly give you a seat of your own."**

"**No problem" I said a little anxiously.**

**That is when I heard all the whispering and gossiping and it was all about me. This is when I hated having super good hearing. But it also comes in handy when I am hunting vampires .Because I am able to pick them up easily. **

**The students started to come in to the class. Two students started to come my way. One was a female. She was 5 ft 3 and she was nicely dressed. And the other was a male who was 5 ft 6. He was more of an athlete than anything else. **

"**Hello my name is Angela Weber, and this is Mike Newton."  
" Nice to meet you guys. My name is Bella Swan". **

**That is when I noticed something was off way off. **

**A/N.**

**I know this is a short chapter but just bare with me. This is my first one so there is still improvements that still need to be made. BUt for now i hope u enjoy the first one... there will be more to post... just be patient./ let me know what you think.. and if their is any improvements that needs to be made let me know. so i can improve. and if u have any other thoughts let me know also.. thanks... **


	2. vampire

**Chapter 2 ****(vampires)**

**Something about this moment was off. I just had this feeling in my gut that something was going to happen. My slayer instincts took over. I used my hearing to my advantage. That is when I heard light footsteps. But these light footsteps were not human. These footsteps belonged to a vampire. So I had to confirm my theory. If the vampires are here I have to leave there is no way that the volturi is going to find me. I still don't know why the volturi was after me. It was my duty to kill all the vampires. But something told me that the volturi was not the group of vampires that you wanted to mess with. **

**In order to prove my theory was correct. I needed to use one of my senses. I used my sense of smell. I can tell when a vampire is around or even near me by the smell. They leave a smell of human scent behind with a sweet aroma. So I started to sniff the air. I had picked up on a vampire scent. But it was not a normal scent. It was more of a scent of animalist scent mixed with a sweet aroma. **

**My theory was confirmed. It was a vampire. But this was not any normal vampire. "Bella, earth to Bella" Angela called while waving her hands in front of my face. **

"**Sorry Angela I was thinking about something important."**

**That is when I noticed him walking into the classroom and taking his seat. . He was pale, bronze hair guy. This must be the vampire that I had sensed. **

"**Class there is a new student that will be joining us. Her name is Isabella Swan. **

"**Mr. Brady I want to be called Bella if that is ok."**

"**That will be perfectly fine with me." He told me.**

"**Miss. Swan take you seat over there next to ". **

**That is when I saw him tensed up. He must know something about me. He looked like he was in pain. I did not want that for him. For some odd reason I did not want to kill him. Something about him was different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I wanted to go over there to comfort him. I couldn't because I am the vampire slayer. **

**I walked to where my new seat was and started to prepare myself for the lesson. But all I could think about was trying to make it better for him. Something was happening to me. This was something that I have never experienced in my 200 years of living. This was new to me. I didn't understand it. **

**What was happening to me? I had to say something. But what would I say. But he might not even know who I am and I don't want him thinking that I am here to kill him, which I am not. **

"**I am sorry". Was all I could have said at that moment? **

"**Why are you sorry for?" he said in his teeth clutched. **

"**I am sorry for my scent". I whispered so no one would hear me. **

"**I don't understand what you are talking about?" he said a little annoyed. **

"**I think you do". I said **

"**Don't worry I won't tell anyone".**

"**Bella I still don't understand what you are talking about". **

"**Yes you do know what I am talking about because I know that you are a vampire." I whispered very low.**

"**Bella you are wrong I don't know where you got that idea from." he whispered to me. **

**I could tell that I was upsetting him and that was not my intention. **

"**I know that you are a vampire."**

**Her **


	3. We need to talk

**Previously **

"**I know that you are a vampire.**

**Chapter 3**** (We need to talk) **

**Things didn't go as I planned. He ended leaving the class room pissed off. Maybe I shouldn't have sad anything. **

**As the day went on I didn't have him in any of my classes. That's until lunch time. That is when saw not just one, but all five of them.**

**They were all vampires. They all look different. Their eye color was different. They had eyes of a topaz color. They were not the normal color red eyes that the vampires had. How is that even possible? Many vampires that I came across in my 200 yrs had the color red in their eyes. **

"**Bella, Bella come sits with us". Angela asked**

"**Ok I will let me get a couple of things."**

**I went on the line to get my food. **

**That is until I heard this **

"**You guys she knows what we are." Mr. Cullen whispered to his family.**

"**Edward how do you know that?" one of his family members responded. **

**So now his name was Edward. **

"**Because in biology there was a new a girl and she apologized about her scent. And then she confirmed what we were and she said that she wouldn't tell anyone."**

"**Who is this new girl"? The little pixel asked.**

"**Her name is Bella Swan". Said Edward **

**That is when I stopped listening. **

**Once I was done with getting my lunch I made my way to where Angela was **

"**Hey guys." I said **

"**Hey Bella you ready?" Angela replied.**

"**Yes". **

"**Mike can you move over?"Angela said **

**Now there was space for me to seat. At this moment I was getting an uneasy feeling. This is the feeling I get when I know something is going to happen or if someone is going for a visit. That is when the temperature dropped. That is my answer that I know someone is coming. But the only problem is I don't know when she is coming. **

**That is when everything else starts to fall in place. I can sense when someone is here. The sense I am picking up it is coming from behind me. Like someone is behind me. When I turned around I saw nothing but the cafeteria full of students. That can only be one person. She is the only one, who can make me feel like this.**

**I froze the whole room. The only thing is my power doesn't work on vampires. That is when I saw the 5 vampires frozen. I was shocked. **

**No one can see her expect me.**

"**Let the object of objection **

**Become of a dream **

**As the unseen to be seen." **

**That is when she appeared.**

"**Hello Athena it's been 2 centuries."**

"**Yes it has been." She replied **

"**It has been 200 years, am I correct?" I said **

"**Yes you are". She answered **

"**So what brings you to me?" I asked her. **

"**I have news on your situation". She said.**

"**What's going on?" I said nervously **

"**Well someone said that you were posing as a human, and they told the volturi.**

"**What do you mean that the volturi knows that I am posing as a human?" **

"**All I know is that they know you are alive. They couldn't believe that you are able to live for 200 years and more. **

"**I can live for many years as you can see. But I am able to live through another body. I can still have all my qualities from being the slayer and my powers as well."**

"**What are you going to do?' she asked worried. **

"**I don't know. It seems that they don't know where I am. I cannot hide forever. I also need to prepare myself for what may come, if they do find me. But for now I need to stay here and keep my appearances up, so no one suspects anything." **

"**It seems I can take on vampires. But cannot take on the volturi. What's up with that?". I said chucking because it was true. **

"**Don't worry they are after you because they see you as a threat. And it seems they are more powerful". She whispered lightly.**

"**I will be fine. I might not be a psyche, but I do know things. And I know this will work out." Reassuring her. **

"**Look I have to go before the others finds out. I will see you soon. Keep me updated."**

**I had to tell her something before she left. **

"**Athena before you go can I ask you something. You see there is something new that I came across. I can across some vampires and they were different. Their eyes were not red, but they were a topaz color and there scent was different. Their scent was an animistic scent mixed with a sweet aroma. This has never happen in my 200 years of me hunting vampires. And something is happening to me. I cannot put my finger on it. It's a feeling of getting to know them. With me being the slayer. How is that even possible? I feel drawn to them". **

"**Look I might have a reason. To me it sounds like you might have a mate. By what you are telling me it is just the beginning. But you need to see what happens from here on." **

"**Thanks". I gave her a smile. **

"**I will be safe"**

"**Let the object of objection **

**Become of a dream **

**As the seen become unseen". **

**She was gone. It was just me and the frozen room. **

**Now that she was gone I had a lot to think about. I know no one will hear me. And this is the only way I am able to think straight. I talk to myself.**

"**What am I going to do? Just because I am the slayer with special abilities that is no reason to want me. I had killed so many vampires that I lost count." Luckily people couldn't hear me. I was trying to reassure myself which is not helping. **

"**What did she mean by me having a mate"? Could I like or even love someone like that. I don't even know how I really feel about this. There is too much going on for me to deal with."**

"**How am I going to overcome this? I can protect myself." I was furious. I needed to calm down before I unfroze the room. **

**I unfroze the room. Everything seems to be running smoothly. Edward was right behind me. **

"**We need to talk."**


	4. nice house

**Previously **

"**How am I going to overcome this? I can protect myself." I was furious. I needed to calm down before I unfroze the room. **

**I unfroze the room. Everything seems to be running smoothly. Edward was right behind me. **

"**We need to talk."**

**When I turned around I had notice Edward was right behind me. He was telling me that we needed to talk. What does he want to talk about? Why does he want to talk? Doe he knew who he is talking to. He is talking to the slayer. Who can kill him in an instant? I don't want to kill him. **

"**Bella do you hear me? We need to talk". Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts. **

"**I can hear you I was thinking about something. And no we don't need to talk."**

"**Yes we do need to talk and this conversation cannot hold here." By this time I was trying to convince myself to tell them. **

"**Ok I will tell you everything that I know." **

"**You can follow us to our house." **

**Everyone was gone and headed to their cars. So once they pulled out of the parking lot. I followed them. They drove really fast and thanks to my powers I was able to keep up with them. Which is a good thing being the slayer? **

**When I had followed them we ended up in the woods, deep in the woods. There was nothing but trees, plants, and animals. Everything was silent. All you heard was nothing but the river that was not far from where I was. **

**Something about this place was peace full. This is the kind of place where you can clear your thoughts. You don't have to worry about nothing. You can clear your thoughts, and it helps to think about everything. Of what to come in the future and reliving the past. **

**I had noticed that they had stop and everyone was getting out of their cars. I was racked up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we were here. In front of me I was a house. It was not any normal house. It was a Mansion. It was amazing; it was a pretty site to look at. The house was something that you would see in fairytales. It was a mansion suited for a princess and their family. They must be really rich for them to afford something this mansion.**

**I didn't notice that someone was right behind me. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I didn't take that long to react. I went into a defense mood. I went for him and attacked him. I had him pinned down within two seconds. I didn't even think about what was happening until it was too late. I was so stupid. I should have been more alert. I should of sensed that there was no harm. **

"**I am so sorry I didn't mean to attack you". I said cautiously. **

"**I forget that I can defend myself and I wasn't prepared to be touched". **

"**Don't worry; you didn't do any harm. I am fine. Don't beat yourself up." He said trying to reassure me. **

**I had to get my mind off this. I was not going to get over this. I had to put it behind my mind and out of sight. There was only one way. **

"**You guys have an amazing house."**


	5. flahsback

**Previously: **

**I had to get my mind off this. I was not going to get over this. I had to put it behind my mind and out of sight. There was only one way. **

"**You guys have an amazing house."**

**Chapter 5 (my past)**

** Here I am walking into a wonderful house. This I was not ready for. I know from experiences that vampires did not own homes. **

**This house was amazing. From what I can tell it looked like real humans lived here. The house was clean, and organized to the point there was no clutter at all. This would have been a house I would only dream of. This was not normal. **

**The house was wonderful that once you looked at the living room and the kitchen that looked like they keep it stocked with food. They are really trying here and I am impressed I have never met a bunch of vampires who has done this life style.**

**Here in the living room and waiting for everyone to get here to them my story and to hear there's also. I was also nervous because I have never told anyone my story and I am also screwed because they found out about what I am.**

**I can sense that Edward was coming because I can hear him. "Guys come to the living room. We are having a family meeting." He told the house that no one seemed to be in. All of sudden I saw the rest of the family. But there were 2 more to the mix. Here is a guy who looked like in his mid late twenties early thirties, with gold eyes and pale skin and blond hair, and the lady that was with him was also around the same age, she also had pale skin and golden eyes and her hair was a shade of brunette. Something about them told me they must be the parents or the coven leader. The sense that was coming off of them was something I have never experienced before. **

"**Let's get this started shall we". Edward said looking at the rest of the family. **

"**First before we start let's get to the introductions." The mother figured said. **

**Edward started to tell me about his family. "Here we got Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet" which you already meet at school. And last but not least, this is Carlise and Esme. There are our parents or you can say the leader of this clan, but I would rather prefer calling them my parents." They smiled at them showing them the love and happiness. **

"**Here is Isabelle Swan "pointing to me. I smiled at them. **

"**I would like to be called Bella" I said a little relieved. Until I heard a chuckle **

"**Feisty isn't she". Emmet said who was starting to get on my last nerves. **

**It seems in that amount of time all eyes were on me. I did not like attention. So I do what I normally do I blushed. **

**Until the big teddy bear had to open up his big mouth. "Awe, she can blush, how cute?" He thinks this is cute. Being in a house full of vampires and having all the attention. No he is wrong I did not want this. If he keeps opening his mouth I am going to take him down. This means war. Let him mess with me and he is going to have a smack down. And I know I can win.**

**Back to where we were before we were interpreted.**

"**Bella you may start when you are ready." **

"**As you all know my name is Isabella Swan. And I am 17 years old, in this body. But that is not my real story. 200 years ago I was known as Katherine Ash Summers. I was born January 15, 1810 and died at the age of 17. During that time life I was not normal. I was able to do things that no other person would be able to do. **

**That is the year that I got my powers before I died. I am as what you would call a slayer. Before my body gave up I was able to hunt and kill vampires. Over the years I would leave the body and be born in to a new one. And here I am today. I have been around for 2 centuries and been through almost everything. I still remember all my past lives and who I came into contact with. The only thing is that for the past couple of years I have been hiding from the Voultri. I still don't know the main reason that they want me. The only thing I can think of is that I have been hunting the vampires down and killing them. But the only thing is I am strong enough to go up against vampires, but what makes the difference is the voultir. I have a feeling that they are the most powerful vampires alive, and they have been around much longer then I have. Am I right?"**

"**I believe you are correct. Their names are Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They live in volterra, Italy. They have been around even before my time." Carlisle told me, looking at me for a reaction. **

"**Before today I always thought that they were not able to find me. I have been very cautious about everything. Until today."**

"**What does this mean until today? Esme asked looking at me. Her motherly tone was giving the confidence that I need to continue my story. If I can continue what is going to happen between us. Will they trust me or will they think that I will kill them. I am not going to kill them. For some reason I feel connected to this family, like I belong here. **

"**Today I got a visit when I was at school and I am pretty sure that the five of them already heard my conversation. I got a visit today by a friend of mines name Athena. And she told me that the voultri knows that I am alive. They always thought that since I have blood running in my veins that I am able to die. Now that they know I am alive they will do anything to find me. And I know that they have a tracker name** **Demetri. I know for a fact that he cannot find me because I have a shield. "**

"**Is that why I cannot read your mind" **

"**Yes and now I know that you are a mind reader."**

"**Enough of me what about you guys?" **

**All eyes were all off of me and on Carlise now. Here I am in a house full of vampires once again and wanting to know their story.**

"**As you can see we are vampires. The only difference is that we don't hunt humans. We drink animal blood. That is why our eyes are gold and not red. We don't want to be monsters and we don't want to hurt humans. We learn to deal with the thirst. We are doing a good job at that as you can see. "**

"**Alice here can see the future based on a decision. Jasper is empathy, which can control and change your emotions and Edward of course can read people minds, and Emmet is his strength. "**

"**Alice can you stop blocking me. You know that I hate that song. Tell me what did you see?" Edward was pissed. He looked like he was going to flip out on her. **

"**Edward you can try but you are not getting in to my head. You will find out soon enough". She said jumping up and down. She was very weird. She was full of energy. How can someone contain that much excitement for a vampire? **

"**What does that mean?" He was looking mad. It seems everyone was laughing at then two argue. What can I say this family is weird? **

SouljaBoyTellem


	6. FIGHT!

Previously

"What does that mean?" He was looking mad. It seems everyone was laughing at then two argue. What can I say this family is weird?

****************

Chapter 6

And I thought my family was weird. But somehow I can see myself fitting in nicely. What am I thinking? They are vampires and I am the vampire slayer. Who can take them on at any moment? And I forget to say something.

"Before I go I need to say something that is very important. Don't worry I am not here to kill you guys. I can see that you guys are doing a great job. I will keep my word. "I said looking at all of them.

You can tell they lighten up so much. This I needed them to see that I am not going to hurt them in any way.

'Aww man and I thought that I was going to fight her. This is not good." Someone said. It was Emmet. He must be the prankster in the family. There is always one in every family of vampires.

I mean I can do something about that. I mean I am the slayer. But I wouldn't call it fighting. I would call it more like wrestling. I would not harm him at all. I can make him see that I am stronger than he is. My mind was already made up. Alice already knows my plans already, because I see her smiling at me. She is trying to tell me something. I had no clue what that means. Here goes nothing.

"Emmet I will wrestle you, but I won't fight you. You understand that?" I said happily. He

He looked at me smiling. This is going to be a long and interesting night. All you heard was gasp coming from the rest of the family. I didn't mind it at all. I had to keep my strength up somehow.

Everyone was trying to convince me to stop. I just told them I wouldn't get hurt even though I have blood that runs in my veins.

I prepared myself. My hair was in a ponytail, I put the rest of my stuff down on the chair. We moved outside because there was so much room and I didn't want to damage anything. I can tell that Esme was pleased with our decision.

Here I am standing right in front of Emmet. He looked like he was mentally preparing himself. He was in deep thought. But this was so worth it. To show them my strength, even thought Edward felt it.

I came up with a compromise. Let's just say if I win, he had to eat human food. This is going to be a good thing to see. To see his face is priceless. If he wins, then I am going to go shopping. I hate shopping with a passion. I can see the Alice was very excited about something.

"Emmet I have a compromise, if I win then you have to eat human food for a day and if you win then I have to go shopping. Let's just I hate shopping and this is a big step for me if you win."

Alice was pouting. I did not know why.

"Alice what's wrong? I said a little nervous.

"You don't like shopping? She asked looking at me as if I had hurt her.

"No", I said harshly.

"You're crazy because I LOVE TO SHOP." She is one of those people shopaholics.

All you heard was chuckling around.

"You have no idea and it is a pain to get her out of the stores because once she is in she never stops." Edward said looking at Alice. Before you even know it she stuck her tongue out. This made me laugh even more.

"Game on" Emmet said getting in to a defense mode.

I went into my defense stand. What did I get myself into? If I lose then I have to go shopping. I hate shopping. But I am the one who put me in this position.

"ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward yelled nervously.

All I saw was Emmet launching for me. He missed me and I began to laugh. This is going to be easy, very easy.

Emmet tried to get me but had no luck. This was over in a matter of minutes, because I already had him pinned down.

"1, 2, 3 and the winner is Bella Swan". The family yelled together.

* * *

**A/N!!!!!!!!! I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. BUT I WANTED PEOPLE TO SEE THAT SHE IS STRONG AND THAT SHE CAN HANDLE HER SELF VERY WELL. SO I TOOK THE PERSON WHO LOVES TO FIGHT. AND USED IT TO MY LIKING. WELL TECHNICALLY NOT FIGHTING BUT WRESTLING. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER... THANKS.... **


	7. Emmet's confused

Previously:

"ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward yelled nervously.

All I saw was Emmet launching for me. He missed me and I began to laugh. This is going to be easy, very easy.

Emmet tried to get me but had no luck. This was over in a matter of minutes, because I already had him pinned down.

"1, 2, 3 and the winner is Bella Swan". The family yelled together.

Chapter 7

Ha ha ha….!!!! I knew I can beat him. I am 200 years old. What did they expect? There are missing with the slayer. He should of said no. I know hurt his pride. But that doesn't bother me one bit... I WON….. I WON… AGAINST A STRONG VAMPIRE…. I yelled in my mind. Luckily Edward couldn't hear me because I think I would have given him a headache if that can happen. I was so happy that I won. And I have not lost anything and I am not rusty. All I can say I had fun.

Now I cannot wait to see the face on Emmet when he has to eat food, human food. That is priceless. Luckily I did not have to go shopping because I won. I was so relieved because there was in no way in hell I am going shopping. That was out of the question. I felt bad that I had hurt Alice feelings because. That was not my intention. My intention was to win and not go shopping. But I didn't know that she loved to shop. Maybe there is a way I can make it up to her. There is only one way to make her happy and I know the medicine. I have to suck up and go. I did not want to leave the way things were. I wanted her to be happy and that is what she is going to get. See I told myself that I felt drawn to this family. I wanted to make them happy. Why do I want to make her feel better? Why do I feel so close to this family? These are questions I may not know or don't know how to answer. See there is something weird going on. And I think I am not the only one that notices it too.

I turned to the family that stood in front of me. Everyone one was staring at me as if I was going to say something. I broke the silence.

I started to laugh uncontrollable. Everyone was looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

"What's so funny?" the family said in unison

"We'll look at what happen a few minutes ago and think about that." I said looking at them.

"I get it" Everyone said expect Emmet.

What is wrong with him? He still can't get it.

"I am confused". Emmet said a little irritated.

"Is he always like that? I asked. Looking around.

"You have no idea" Edward said while chuckling.

"Ok now I am going to have to explain to him in baby terms?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey guys I am not a baby. I am over 100 years old. Remember that." He said laughing.

"If you say that you are over 100 years old then ask me why you still don't get it?"

"I don't know." Emmet said upset.

"Listen to me and listen to me clearly ok? You and I had a wrestling match earlier and it seems that I have won. And I know I am right. So now since I have won. I believe that you owe me a day of eating human food. So that is why I was laughing because seeing your face is priceless."

"Ok, Ok I get it now. You don't have to tell me twice ok. It sucks that I have to eat food, but what really sucks is that I have to eat for a day. And that really stinks." He was pissed and it showed through his face."

"Hey no one told you to agree with me on those terms."

"I know I did it anyways. I thought that I was going to beat you. Since I am stronger then you. I guess I was wrong. And I wanted to because I wanted to go against you. As from this wining I can tell that you are much stronger than me. Congrats to you on your winning until the next one. And another thing is. When do I start my sentence?"

"You can start it tomorrow and if I find out that you missed a feeding. There will be hell to pay. And I am not kidding. "

"Sorry guys but I have to get home before my father start to throw a fit. We will continue this conversation some other day and I have more to add. "

I made my way to where I had left my car. That is when I noticed I was being followed. I turned my head and found the person. It was Edward Cullen following me. Suddenly he did something that I was not expected.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	8. happy

Previously

I made my way to where I had left my car. That is when I noticed I was being followed. I turned my head and found the person. It was Edward Cullen following me. Suddenly he did something that I was not expecting.

Chapter 8

Here I am in the arms of Edward Cullen, kissing him. For some reason it felt right. It felt like I was born to be in his arms.

Here we are making out outside of his house and I am pretty sure everyone in his family can hear us, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for these continue.

For some reason my legs ended up being wrapped around his hips. I didn't care. All I cared about was being close to him. My hand made it way to his sexy bronze hair and knotted my hand in it. I know this won't hurt him. He is a freaking vampire for god sakes.

All that I was thinking about was how perfect it was.

How can someone make you feel alive, worth being loved? This was something I didn't come across in my 200 years. I guess I can say it was all worth it.

When we pulled apart we were both panting. I didn't want to be pulled away from those wonderful lips that seem to be calling me once again. This was connection that we both were feeling because even thought we pulled away it seemed that we both wanted to happen again. And I did want it again.

But what confused me the most, where does this leave us? After everything that has been happening the past couple of days, it all makes sense. I wanted us to try this out even thought I am the slayer and him being the vampire. Everything in my life is worth it. I am strong and I can handle him and I don't have to worry about getting hurt. Didn't I just show them what I am able to do? So there goes my answer. The main problem is if he is able to accept me for being what I am? Then this is going to work out. I couldn't be happier then I am right now at this moment.

The silence is killing me. I had to know. So I took the first step.

"Where does this leaves us? I asked curiously looking at him.

"Well there can be … before he could even finish his sentence I ran to him and kissed him. That was the answer I was waiting for.

We are making out and we are officially together.. OMG.. OMG.. I have a boyfriend. I Isabella Marie Sawn has a boyfriend, a good looking boyfriend, who doesn't need sleep at all.

My life seems to be running smoothly after everything that has gone on.

"You don't know how much I wanted to run to you and make out. When you were wrestling with Emmet I was a little nervous because I thought you were going to get hurt. I had to keep repeating to myself "You won't get hurt". When the match began you looked really sexy and in a way it tuned me on. Luckily no one noticed. That is when I knew that I was connected to you in some way." He was staring at me with those golden eyes that I seemed to fall in love with.

"Well it seems that I seem connected to you in some way also. When we first meet in biology I felt that I had to protect you in some way. I know me protecting you and you being a vampire. It sounds lame. When I was seating next to you I had seen you tensed up and looked like you were in pain. I did not want you to feel pain. That is when I knew that we were connected. I wanted to comfort you in some way. "

"You don't know how happy I am right at this moment with everything that has happened." I said looking in to those wonderful eyes.

It seemed that we couldn't get enough of each other because in that second we were face to face making out.

**A/N I KNOW THIS IS ANOTHER SHORT ONE. I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN WITH THE BOTH OF THEM. I JUST WANTED THEM TO GET SOME OF THOSE FEELINGS OUT. AND THIS IS WHAT ALICE HAD SEEN. AND THAT IS WHY ALICE WAS SMILING AT BELLA DURING THE MATCH... F.Y.I.. I PROMISE I WILL WRITE A LONGER ONE... I WILL NEED SOME TIME.... DONT WORRY. MORE WILL BE POSTED... MAY BE THIS SUNDAY WHEN I DONT HAVE TO WORK.....**


	9. Bet

Previously:

"You don't know how happy I am right at this moment with everything that has happened." I said looking in to those wonderful eyes.

It seemed that we couldn't get enough of each other because in that second we were face to face making out.

Chapter 9

I am lying in my bed thinking about what just happened last night. It was something I have never felt before. I know I am being lame thinking about a guy and thinking about the kiss. And we only just meet a couple of days ago. Don't get me wrong I love the beginning.

I got off my bed and started to get reOnce dy for my day. I know getting ready for school. Something I hate because I have done this so many times and I get bored. What is a girl suppose to do?

Luckily I get to see Edward at school and to see Emmet to start his punishment.

I am standing in the bathroom to start getting ready to take my shower and finish my daily routine.

After I was done I can out wrapped in my towel going towards my room. Good thing Charlie always leaves early. So he doesn't need to see me like this.

Once in my room I headed towards my bed and started to get dressed. It's a good thing I always take out my clothes before I go to sleep. It saves me time in the morning.

I still had time before I had to leave for school. I made my way to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast, before my stomach growled. I ended up making myself a bowl of cereal. At least I will make my bones stronger from the milk.

I sat at the table to finish eating my cereal, until I heard a knock at the door. Who can that be? I know it cannot be Edward because we usually meet at school. But in a way I hoped so.

"I coming" I yelled making my way to the door.

There goes the knock again. I said I was coming. Can't they just wait? Whoever is at the door is a little anxious.

I opened the door to door to see no other then Edward Cullen standing in my doorway. The smile that came across my face made him want to smile. I had seen Emmet who was starting to annoy me once again. There he goes knocking at the door even thought the door was open. Edward was pissed at him. The glare that he was giving him had him stop at his tracks with a growl. How lovely that sound was.

"Let me guess that it was Emmet who couldn't wait for me to open the door and try to annoy me with the multiple knocks. Am I correct?" I said staring him down.  
"You are so right and I told him to stop because I knew you were coming. I only knocked once. I came over to see if you wanted to ride with me. And I had to bring Emmet because Alice insisted on it."

That is when this idea popped in my headed.

I told the guys to come in and we still had time. This is going to be a wonderful start to my day. How I am going to love to see him suffer Emmet Cullen suffer. How do you like those apples?

My plan came to action. I told them to follow me to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to start making breakfast. But the thing is that they might not know that I already ate. Let's see how far this can go. Let the games begin.

I opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs, cheese, milk and juice. This is going to be so much fun.

I started making my breakfast. Well technically not my breakfast. I am only making them think that.

I can feel their eyes on me while I am making my breakfast. This is not cool. You don't stare at someone who is making something. Not cool not cool. I had enough.

"Can you guys stop staring?" I asked them a little annoyed.

When turned my head I thought they were looking at me. Nope they were looking at what I was making with a face.

"How can you eat that? It smells and taste disgusting." Emmet said looking quiet annoyed, with a face of pure agony. But what he doesn't know is that this is for him.

"That is what I would call food. It tastes great and smells delicious." Pointing to what I was making.

Once I was done making my so called breakfast. I made my way to the table to where Edward and Emmet were setting.

I tried not to laugh. It was hard. I can see that Edward was curious. He keeps looking at me to see if there was something wrong. But all I can see is that he is frustrated because he cannot read my mind.

Emmet didn't really pay attention didn't see this coming. I put the plate of food in front of him. Finally I can tell that Edward understood what was happening. I can see him smiling. How I love to see that smile in his face. I smiled back.

I couldn't help but laugh. How Emmet can be so clueless. I am going to love this.

"What so funny you guys? Emmet said looking at the both of us.

"Nothing, just remembering something." I said chuckling.

"What is going on? Both of you keep laughing. And it's really getting annoying not knowing. Can you please tell me? I promise I won't say a thing." He said jumping up and down like a little child. He is supposed to be really old. Where are his manners? He needs to act his human age and not his vampire age.

"You really want to know?" I said teasing him. I know he won't like it one bit.

"YES I DO" he said yelling at me. He needs to watch who he talks to.

"Before I tell you, you need to stop yelling at me before something else happens. We are both laughing is because your punishment starts today. Remember our deal. Well since Edward brought you here I thought why not start right now before we leave to school. You have no idea how happy this made me. Listen closely, you have to eat the food and drink the cup of milk before we leave. You must not leave anything behind. Do I make myself crystal clear?" I said a little too excited. What can I say? I am a little evil when it comes to pranks. I have been waiting for this.

"You know and you didn't tell me? What kind of brother would let me eat human food and bring me to the dealer? This is so not cool. And know I know why Alice insisted that I come with you. I am going going to get her when I see her. She is the reason that I am in this house." He said pissed off and ranting. If I didn't stop this he would be continuing.

"Look I didn't know that she was going to start this today. You know how good Alice is in hiding her thoughts from me. She sings the songs that I hate and which annoy me to the fullest. She knows that once I hear it I won't be able to stand it any longer. So I tend to stop listening. So I am sorry. I didn't know. "He said a little irritated. I felt sorry for Emmet. NOT.

"You have to do it now. And do it quick because we have to go to school and we don't want to be late for school now do we? And another thing is that you cannot use any of your powers and if you do I will know." His face turned to a full pout on session.

"Come dude you need to do this. And if we are late to school mom and dad are not going to be happy about that. And remember the last time. We got into so much trouble and we were punished for a while. And if I do get punished I won't be able to see my Bella. And you know how much I love her. "

Did he just say he loves me? How my heart race to hear those words. I had to tell him how I feel. I went to him and kissed him. How much I love those lips. Here we go on another make out session.

"I love you too" I whispered in his ear. He moaned.

Bella control yourself. How much I wanted him, to push him against the fridge and have a full make out session. But then I remembered that Emmet was here. I growled. I saw Edward turned and face me. When I looked in his eyes, they were black, full of lust. At least he was feeling the same way as I.

"Fine ": Emmet said like a little baby. With this said brought me out of myself.

He took the fork filled with eggs and put it to his mouth. I can tell he was not breathing. He just gulped it, with no intentions to taste it. That is going to change. He goes for the second round. And this time he tasted it. And his face was priceless. I heard the door being opened and heard yelling. It was Alice coming with a video camera. She was on the floor laughing so hard. Then she had all of us on the floor laughing. God this family is weird. I fit in very well.

"Wait till I show the rest of the family. They are going to love this." Alice said between laughing

"That's not fair. Why everyone does have to see me suffer? I did suffer enough. That food was horrible and it was nasty and it also tasted like dirt. Now I have to eat this for the rest of the day. That is so not cool." He said looking embarrassed. I had my fun.

"Look Emmet you did really well and everything is gone. So I Isabella Marie Swan removes your punishment. And you cannot say that I didn't do anything for you." I said happily.

"Really? " I nodded.

"And I thought you were mean. I guess I was wrong".

"Let's go and face the rest of the day ahead of us. " I said leaving the kitchen with Edward by my side holding hands.

_**A/N. I THOGUHT THIS WOULD MAKE THE BET A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING AND BEING EMMET AND BEING THE CHILD AT HEART. I THOGUHT IT FIT IT PERFECTLY. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. R&R... **_

**_Follow me on twitter. fdaleny214....url link is on my profile. if problems _**


	10. learning about him

Previously

"Really? " I nodded.

"And I thought you were mean. I guess I was wrong".

"Let's go and face the rest of the day ahead of us. " I said leaving the kitchen with Edward by my side holding hands.

Chapter 10

We parked in the school parking lot waiting for the bell to ring. I hate waiting for the bell to ring because we had to start heading to class.

It was just Edward and I was waiting in the car. Emmet left as soon as we parked. I couldn't blame him. I looked at Edward and pouted.

"Bella what's wrong? I know too well to know that something is wrong. Just because I cannot read you mind doesn't mean I can read your face. I can read your expression very well. Let's just say I have a gift in figuring you out". I nodded letting him know that I was going to tell him.

Even though we only been together for a few days he knows me well. He knows me too well in fact. That is a good thing in a way.

"Look I hate school. I've been thought it so many times that I lost count. And what sucks the most is that I've been through almost everything in our history. And I know the main reason that went behind ever war, every scandal and everything else that I missed. The fact that I have to keep this a secret still bothers me. During classes I have the urge to correct them. I try not thinking about it, because whatever I think about comes out. Sometimes I wish I didn't know the amount of information that I know today. Other days it comes in handy, when I have projects on. "I was about to continue my little rant, before we were interpreted by the bell.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. I will be here, my family will be here, and we will help in any way possible. In a way I understand because I've been thought school so many times, but not as long as you. We will see each other in biology and at lunch with the rest of the family." He said looking at my eyes before we left. He was trying to reassure me. But I know I can do this. Put my past behind me. But never forget who and what I am. We kissed and headed to our classes.

He must be younger than me." I've been thought school so many times, but not as long as you."  
How old is he? In a way he seems that he is younger than me in vampire years. But in human years we are the same age. How is that even possible? I keep asking myself. Wait never mind I already answered my own question.

Time flew by without any incidents, which I was grateful for. In a way I loved this time coming up this is the time where me and Edward had biology together. How much I miss him. I cannot wait to see him and kiss him.

We sat at our tables when we entered the room. I paid no attention to my surrounding. All I was focusing was me and Edward at this moment. I didn't need to listen because from what I can tell we were doing a lesson on mitosis.

The class seemed to start. I still paid no attention. This is my chance to get my info from him. I went to my book and took out a piece of paper. I know that Edward was watching me. I turned to see Edward and he looked curious. This is the only way we will be able to get to know each other without getting caught.

_Edward _

_I got some questions of my own. _I wrote and send it his way. I heard him sigh. It was like he was letting go of the relief that he was feeling, for some odd reason.

_Ok hit me with the questions._ He looked a little calmer.

_First I want to know more about you? _

_My name full name is Edward Anthony Masen. That was my name before I joined the Cullen family. My parents were Elizabeth A. Masen and my father name was Edward A Masen Sr. Back then Edward was a common name, but of course you known that already. I was born march 13 1900. During that time was different from what is it today. At that time it was common to have respect for everyone. We wrote and talked different. Some of my memories are a little fuzzy from the change. But I can remember like me becoming a doctor. I like helping just like Carlise loves helping people. Did you know he is a doctor? I only went to medical school once. But I cannot practice it yet. Which sucks? But at least I can read my father's mind to have a better understanding about the field. During that time things went smooth until I got sick, very sick. I had what you called Spanish influenza. I was the year 1917, and me being 17 years old caught it. My parents rushed me to the hospital. And that is where I meet Dr. Cullen. He was my doctor at the time. I didn't know what was going to happen or what was going on. They had no idea of what was going on with me. They tested me so many times but nothing was coming up. Someone asked Dr. Cullen about me being tested for Spanish influenza. They tested me and told it came out positive and told me that they couldn't do anything about it. Dr. Cullen was always there for me. Something told me that he would take really good care of me. I never saw my parents after that. They were told that I was dead. But I really wasn't dead. I was turned in Feb sometime. Don't remember the date exact. I remembered that it was cold, and people were happy. It took three days for the transformation to finish. The first day I was told of what I had become. I was not able to see my parents, because it would be dangerous for them, and me being a newborn vampire. I found out years later that I had a sister who I didn't know and a couple years after that my parents died. And my sister was never seen after that. But I had a good idea that she would go to my cousin's house. That is the only family that they would have taken her to. If anything ever happened to my parents I would be the one going to my cousin's house. Years had passed and we moved from state to state so no one would ever get suspicious of us. From time to time we would run into some nomad vampires and some veggies vampires. Years had passed and came across some new members to our coven. First it was Esme to join us, and then it was Rosaline and Emmet the next and last but not least was Alice and Jasper. Their stories I will tell you another time. Alice had a vision of me being a mind reader. Since that day I was able to hear what people were thinking. We became a family after that. We spent too much time together that they didn't need to be a mind reader to read each other mind. We have been together ever since then. And to this same day, we are still a family, with the family still growing._

His writing was amazing. It must suck not to remember some of your memoires. Luckily I have all my memories.

He must have an amazing family for them to be together forever.


	11. memories

Previously

His writing was amazing. It must suck not to remember some of your memoires. Luckily I have all my memories.

He must have an amazing family for them to be together forever.

Chapter 11

The things that I learned about him, was something hard to grasp. Not being able to see your family, but in a way it happened to me. The only difference was I was really dead physically but not spiritually. I was still able to remember everything about my families.

There was so many families that I came across my time. But I was still able to learn about my family. I would still be able to see them but I had to keep it a secret.

My biologically parents knew what I was. They knew because it was passed down from generation to generation. The thing is it missed my parent's. When I found out what I was it was hard to believe. You grew up all you life thinking that vampires are not real. Then years later your parents tell you.

_Flashback_

"_Sweetie we have something to tell you. This is something that is going to change your life forever. And this is going to be hard to explain so bear with us. "My mother said looking at me with tears in her eyes. Here looking at my dad with a worried expression on his face. _

_At this time I knew something was wrong and my life will not be the same. What could possibly be something that important that it will change my life? _

_My parents were looking at me. "__Katherine" my parents said unison."Katherine this is going to be hard. So listen closely and careful because this is a lot to take in. My family for generations has been through this so many times. But the thing it skipped me. My family is what you called slayers." My mother said looking at me. This is some kind of sick joke. _

"_Is this some kind of sick joke?" I glared at them. This is so a lie. Why did they do this to me? This is not right. _

"_I told you this is hard to believe, do you remember every time we went to Nana's house and she would always hurt or sometimes blood on her shirt. Do you remember she was always missing at night time? Remember the time when she was in the hospital, well she was close to being changed. But she wasn't for some reason she got away, but she was hurt in the process. The room where she had locked up every time we came. You and your brother always tried to get into that room, but there was no luck. Well it was because the room was fully protected by magic. You couldn't get into was because you didn't have the power to get into that room. I and your mother were not able to go into that room because of what happened. We were only allowed if Nana would allow access to the room. That is why we would bring you there because we would access the room." _

_My parents came closer to me. _

"_You are the slayer, and have powers and have strength. You will have everything from past generations had and much powerful. We know what is happening to you. We knew all the signs. S__o we thought that you should know what you are going to become. This is where everything gets difficult to explain. You will be able to live through so many generations. But the only thing is your body physically has to die, but spiritually your soul will move on to the next new body. You won't be able to die spiritually. The problem is that we your parents are able to move on in the afterlife. When we pass away but we won't be able to move on like you." I nodded to them letting them know I understood. I couldn't even think about me moving on without my parents. How would I be able to move on? I cried, I cried. I wanted them to come with me. But they couldn't. I couldn't see what was happening in the moment. I didn't care. _

_My parents came to me and wiped my tears away and gave me a hug. In a way it made me feel like everything is going to be ok. I had to be strong for me and for my family. _

"_I and your mother were just discussing about you. We thought that you should go with your Nana to learn who and what you are. It will only be 3 months. She will teach you how to hunt them, and how to kill them, how to access your power, and how to use your spells and she will teach you how to write your own. "_

_End of Flashback_

That was the last time I ever saw my parents. The next thing I know I was at their funeral. They died from a heart attack.

I still remember the way they smelled. They had a particular smell. It was a lavender smell with a sweet scent. I was not able to get that smell out of my head. I never found out the name of it. I will always remember.

What my parents told me was true. My life did change for the better and for the worse.

If my parents never told me about what I would become, I would never have meet Edward.

I will always remember my past families. They will be part of who I am today. And that will never change.

**A/N I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. I WANTED FOR EVERYONE TO SEE THAT SHE IS ABLE TO REMEBER HER PAST. AND HOW SHE FOUND OUT... I AM WORKING ON EDWARDS POV ON A CERTAIN CAPTER... SO BEAR WITH ME ON THAT... IT IS TILL WORK IN PROGRESS. WHEN IT IS FINISH I WILL POST IT.... **

**rEAD & REVIEW....... THANKS.... **


	12. abused

Previously

If my parents never told me about what I would become, I would never have meet Edward.

I will always remember my past families. They will be part of who I am today. And that will never change.

Chapter 12

_It was the fall of 1910 and I was 15 at the time. I was home from school doing this big project._

_My mother called me from the driveway to help her with the groceries._

"_I'm coming" I yelled from my room. I had to finish the project before I left. _

"_Marie Jasmine Smith, you come when I call." She yelled from the driveway. I know better when she yells, she means it. I had to stop what I was doing and went to her. This is not going to end well. I know my mother. _

_I was furious at the time. She wouldn't let me finish my project. This was very important. I needed it to pass the class. _

_When I saw her she was glaring me with such hate, anger. The expression on her face, I knew what was next. _

_After everything was brought in, she was all in my face. _

"_When I call you, you come, no matter what. You are my daughter; you listen to me and you father. And since you took your time to you are going to get punished. I told you to listen to me. But you never seem to do what I tell you to do." I nodded at her letting her know I understood. But I didn't care. I tried not to show it. It seems she can read me a little, she knew._

_The next thing I knew she was hitting me. She used everything in sight to hit me with. _

_After she was done with me I couldn't move. The pain and the hurt I felt was so strong for her. How can someone who loves you and care for you do something like that? I had to get away I couldn't stand this. After 15 years of her abusing me, I had enough. _

_Before I left days has passed and I couldn't move. I was bruised from head to toe. I had to wait till I was fully healed before I left. _

_Two weeks had passed and she hadn't touched me ever again, because I didn't give her reason to. _

_Today was the day I was going to leave. It was night time and my parents were asleep, thank god. I took this advantage, and packed my bag and left. _

_I didn't know where I was going. I took money I had saved up, it wasn't a lot but it will make do. _

_I left the house and that was the last time I ever saw that house. _

_Days I wondered around and have no clue what I was going to do. _

_I went to the park to think. That is when I saw someone who was familiar. I didn't want to see this person ever again, after what she did to me._

"_There she goes. Marie comes back". A lady said from away. She was looking at me. I tried to see who she was but I couldn't really tell. It looked like her but I wasn't too shore. _

_She came closer and instantly I knew who she was. She was my mother. _

"_Why did you run away? Do you the problems you caused? "My mother said glaring me once again with those eyes that I grow to hate. _

_She came closer to me. _

"_I ran away because I had enough of you guys abusing me. That is not the life that I want. I want a family who loves me, who won't hurt me or betray me. You don't understand the amount of hate and anger I feel towards you. I thought you were my parents, who were supposed to help me, and take care of me. Not hit me when I have to finish a major project for school. You don't know how much I want you guys to love me for who I am." I yelled at her in her face. There is no way she is getting away with anything. Not after what she has done to me. _

_She was so furious, that she lost control, because the next thing I knew she was on top of me hitting me once again. This time she didn't do any damage. Someone had taken her off of me. I haven't noticed anyone in the park, thank god, because if this person wasn't here, she would of done major damaged. _

_This person had her. I was very grateful. _

"_Thank you so much sir". I said truthfully. _

_He nodded in understanding. Only I knew who this person was. _

"_My name is David." It was like he could read my mind. _

"_How did you know?" I asked curiously._

"_I read your expressions and it seemed to be right at the moment." I signed in relief; there is no way he is going to get into my head, while I am fully protected. _

_The cops arrived moments later and had her cuffed up for child abuse. I know right, Karma. Karma always comes back to haunt you. _

_When I arrived in the station I found out that, she made more child abuse cases, so this one puts her behind bars for many years. _

_I knew she was going to get what she deserved, even though I didn't do anything to her. _

_That was the last time I had seen her. _

_Since that day I was a little afraid that she would pop out and hurt me even more. With the slightest touch, sound, or even the littlest thing would set me off. _

_She made me so fearful of the other people. _

_I kept my distance from them. _

_Would they hurt me again? Would they accept me for whom I am? (Even thought I am keeping my secrects") would they like me?_

_So many questions that can only be answered by a life changing decision._

_How can a mother take an away a person trust? It seems I had to find a way to trust my new family. _

Present day

I woke up with sweat and panting. I didn't know what was happening until I felt someone's cold presence. He had wrapped me to try and calmed me down. This has never happened before.

"Charlie's coming" the velvety voice said. I instantly knew who it was. It was my Edward.

Charlie came running in my room, with a worried expression written on his face.

"Bella are you ok? I heard you yelling to "STOP" and I had to come and see if you were ok. You got me so worried. I thought something happened. "He said sitting down on my bed.

"Sorry I had a nightmare and it felt so real. It felt like it was happening to me in reality." I had to stop because I had said a little too much about my past. No one knows that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked with a fatherly tone.

I shook my head no.

"Let me know if you want to talk. I am here for you." He said before leaving my room.

I signed in relief because I almost blew my cover. How stupid I can be? If this ever happens I have to be more careful.

Edward was back in my room. He looked like he was in pain.

"Do you know how worried I have been? I tried waking you up, but nothing. It was like you weren't yourself. Alice had told me what was about to happen, I ran as fast as I can. I was late. The closer I got to you the louder you became. I was so worried. I wanted to wake you out of your nightmare. Whatever it was had consumed you. I had never seen that before." He said looking at me for my reaction.

I just stared at him and began to fully cry in his shoulders. This has never happened to me before. I had never felt something like this ever. I couldn't help it. I had never been so helpless in my entire life.

Thank god Edward was here. He tried to calm me down. He rubs my back until I stop sobbing. It felt good to be in his embrace. I just relaxed in his presence. It was like he knew how to comfort me.

Edward was lying next to me on my bed holding me.

I looked him in the eyes and answered his questions.

"I am sorry I made you worry. This has never happened before. It felt like it was happening to me in reality. I can feel everything that was done to me on that day and many more. "I said looking at him for his reaction. I had never told someone this part about my past. He may not love me when he finds out I was abused and hurt really badly. Maybe he thinks I am not worthy enough.

Bella get a grip of you self. You know he loves you and nothing else.

"I don't understand". He said in a pain tone. I knew he figured it out. He just wanted me to talk about. I trust him with all my secrets, and this being one of them.

"One of my past life I was abused so many times. It was my parents who were abusing me. They ……. "I couldn't continue. I started to sob once again. Every time I seem to come back to talking about abused I would break down.

"Sh, sh, sh. It's going to be ok. You don't have to talk about it ever again. I won't push you. I just thought you would of want to talk about the nightmare. I had no idea. I thought talking about it would make you feel better. I am so sorry about pushing you to talk about." He said with pain and felling guilty.

"Never be sorry. Ok love. This was my past. And some day I have to talk about. I cannot just out it behind me. I need to get over this. And tonight will be the night to talk about it, my past. Instead of telling you I am going to show you. It will be easier. You are not going to like what I am going to show you". I whispered to him. He nodded in understanding. I can tell you he is going flip out very much I knew him very well.

We both got off the bed.

"Let's Go" I said taking his hands in mines.

_**A/N I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE. I WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON MY OTHER STORY CHAPTER POV. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PPLE WANT... THANKS FOR THE VOTES.... YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER... FDALENY214.... **_


	13. showing you

Previously

We both got off the bed.

"Let's Go" I said taking his hands in mines.

Chapter 13

**_words in italic are from the past that she is seeing_. everything in () is bella and edward.. **

I closed my eyes with my hands still holding Edwards.

"Here we two will travel my past, seeking the truth behind".

I opened my eyes and we were not in my room anymore. We were in my old house.

This is when it first started.

"This is where it all began." I said looking at him, with a worried expression on both our faces. I wonder how he will react to all this.

_Past life/Present life_

_We were living in Chicago at this time. I was 5 years old. I was small, black hair to my shoulders, eyes of a blue color, and skin of a little color. _

_My mother comes in my room, while I was playing with my dolls. She came over with the belt and hit me for no reason. I never felt so alone in my life. I never felt so helpless at this time. _

(Present time:I can hear Edward growl at what was happening. He looked like he wanted to kill her for what she has done to me. When our eyes meet he looked so much in pain. He looked like it was happening to him too. Like he can feel the same pain I was feeling. "I am so sorry. You have no idea what I want to do to her. To take away the pain that you were feeling. I wish I was there to protect you from that horrible monster. He said coming closer to me and embracing each other.)

**This memory 5 years later **

_I was ten at the time and still staying at the same house. I was home alone for the time being, until my father came home. My mother was still at work. _

_My father came through the doors._

"_Marie where are you?" He asked curiously. _

"_I'm in my room" I said._

_He comes to my room._

_The next thing I knew he was behind me, hand over my mouth, telling me to be quiet._

_He started to roam my body with his hands. I had no idea what was going on at the time. I was so confused. _

_The expression on his face looked like he was enjoying whatever he was doing. _

_Here he stands in front of me and starts to take his pants off. No, this cannot be happening to me. He came closer to me. I tried to run, but he had caught me. _

"_Don't scream" he whispered in my ear. _

_He pulled my pants down, and he entered me. _

_I never felt so violated in my life. He took something that I can never get back, my virginity. I may look 10 years old to them, I am not. I am way older than that. He thrust into me so many times, and it hurt so much. I couldn't scream; the only thing I was able to do was whimpered. _

(Present time: this was something I did not want to show Edward. But I had too. I looked at Edward for his reaction. This was something I was not expecting. He was standing in my past trying to hurt my father, but of course nothing. It was like hitting air. It went right through him. When he turned his head, his eyes were black, and full of hate. Here I am crying because I couldn't stop this from happening. I couldn't expose myself that would create too many problems and confusion. Edward saw me crying and came over to comfort me. I relaxed in his presence. I can tell this was hurting him more than anything else.)

_That was the day where everything changed for me. I was not allowed to tell anybody. _

"_This is our little secret" he whispered in my ear before he left. _

**Another 5 years. **

_It was the fall of 1910 and I was 15 at the time. I was home from school doing this big project._

_My mother called me from the driveway to help her with the groceries._

"_I'm coming" I yelled from my room. I had to finish the project before I left. _

"_Marie Jasmine Smith, you come when I call." She yelled from the driveway. I know better when she yells, she means it. I had to stop what I was doing and went to her. This is not going to end well. I know my mother. _

_I was furious at the time. She wouldn't let me finish my project. This was very important. I needed it to pass the class. _

_When I saw her she was glaring me with such hate, anger. The expression on her face, I knew what was next. _

_After everything was brought in, she was all in my face. _

"_When I call you, you come, no matter what. You are my daughter; you listen to me and you father. And since you took your time to you are going to get punished. I told you to listen to me. But you never seem to do what I tell you to do." I nodded at her letting her know I understood. But I didn't care. I tried not to show it. It seems she can read me a little, she knew._

_The next thing I knew she was hitting me. She used everything in sight to hit me with. _

_After she was done with me I couldn't move. The pain and the hurt I felt was so strong for her. How can someone who loves you and care for you do something like that? I had to get away I couldn't stand this. After 15 years of her abusing me, I had enough. _

_Before I left days has passed and I couldn't move. I was bruised from head to toe. I had to wait till I was fully healed before I left. _

_Two weeks had passed and she hadn't touched me ever again, because I didn't give her reason to. _

_Today was the day I was going to leave. It was night time and my parents were asleep, thank god. I took this advantage, and packed my bag and left. _

_I didn't know where I was going. I took money I had saved up, it wasn't a lot but it will make do. _

_I left the house and that was the last time I ever saw that house. _

_Days I wondered around and have no clue what I was going to do. _

_I went to the park to think. That is when I saw someone who was familiar. I didn't want to see this person ever again, after what she did to me._

"_There she goes. Marie comes back". A lady said from away. She was looking at me. I tried to see who she was but I couldn't really tell. It looked like her but I wasn't too shore. _

_She came closer and instantly I knew who she was. She was my mother. _

"_Why did you run away? Do you the problems you caused? "My mother said glaring me once again with those eyes that I grow to hate. _

_She came closer to me. _

"_I ran away because I had enough of you guys abusing me. That is not the life that I want. I want a family who loves me, who won't hurt me or betray me. You don't understand the amount of hate and anger I feel towards you. I thought you were my parents, who were supposed to help me, and take care of me. Not hit me when I have to finish a major project for school. You don't know how much I want you guys to love me for who I am." I yelled at her in her face. There is no way she is getting away with anything. Not after what she has done to me. _

_She was so furious, that she lost control, because the next thing I knew she was on top of me hitting me once again. This time she didn't do any damage. Someone had taken her off of me. I haven't noticed anyone in the park, thank god, because if this person wasn't here, she would of done major damaged. _

_This person had her. I was very grateful. _

"_Thank you so much sir". I said truthfully. _

_He nodded in understanding. Only I knew who this person was. _

"_My name is David." It was like he could read my mind. _

"_How did you know?" I asked curiously._

"_I read your expressions and it seemed to be right at the moment." I signed in relief; there is no way he is going to get into my head, while I am fully protected. _

_The cops arrived moments later and had her cuffed up for child abuse. I know right, Karma. Karma always comes back to haunt you. _

_When I arrived in the station I found out that, she made more child abuse cases, so this one puts her behind bars for many years. _

_I knew she was going to get what she deserved, even though I didn't do anything to her. _

_That was the last time I had seen her. _

_Since that day I was a little afraid that she would pop out and hurt me even more. With the slightest touch, sound, or even the littlest thing would set me off. _

_She made me so fearful of the other people. _

_I kept my distance from them. _

_Would they hurt me again? Would they accept me for whom I am? (Even thought I am keeping my secrects") would they like me?_

_So many questions that can only be answered by a life changing decision._

_How can a mother take an away a person trust? It seems I had to find a way to trust my new family. _

(Present day: I looked at Edward and said" This is the nightmare that I had. To me it means something but I cannot put my finger on it. This is the confusing part." He nodded in understanding. He came closer to me and started to dry sob. He had no tears to shed, don't worry I cried for the both of us. "This is why it felt so real. You might think, why I didn't have a night mare about my dad sexual abusing me. In reality this stuck with me more. It came to me like something was going to happen. It's just a feeling like this a message. "I said looking away from the scene of my past. This is just the beginning. "There is more, I am tired and I need my rest so I can recharge myself, I get tired faster when I use magic. " I said looking at Edward, who looked very pleased.

I grabbed Edwards hand in mines, with my eyes closed.

"Return from once we came, to present we seek future."

My eyes opened, in my house in this present time.

"Go to sleep my love." He whispered in ear lying next to me on my bed.

I fell asleep in the arms of my lover.

_**a/n i know i repeated the scene from the last chapter. edward needed to see what she went through. so bear with me. thanks for all my reviews and my alerts.... please vote on my profile. for my other story. thanks.. read and review..... **_

**_words in italic are from the past that she is seeing_. everything in () is bella and edward.. **


	14. it's her

Previously

I grabbed Edwards hand in mines, with my eyes closed.

"Return from once we came, to present we seek future."

My eyes opened, in my house in this present time.

"Go to sleep my love." He whispered in ear lying next to me on my bed.

I fell asleep in the arms of my lover.

Chapter 14

I woke up to a pair of cold lips all over my face. These lips were not normal. There were the lips of Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. How I love to call him my boyfriend.

Lying in my bed thinking about last night events, and how it can change a person completely. I learned over the years to learn to trust people. It was not easy. I learned to gain peoples trust, and not think about them betraying. It seemed to work. Look how far I came.

I was so racked up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Edward trying to get my attention.

"Earth to Bella" He said waving his hand in my face. I signed and turned to him. He leaned closer to give me a kiss.

When we had to pull away so I can ready for school, as long as we are going to school together I don't mind one bit.

I am in my room getting ready for school, while Edwards in my room with his back towards me. I totally trust him.

It was way to quiet.

"Good morning" I said looking at the back of Edward.

"Good morning love. We don't have to talk about what went on last night. "He said feeling a little guilty about bring the conversation up.

"Don't worry my love I am here and nothing is going to happen to you. I will be here at all times. "He said looking at me with a smile on his face, before he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing" I sighed giving his a death glare.

"Fine I will tell you. You are funny when you sleep. You talk in your sleep." He said looking at me for my reaction.

I felt my checks heat up. If only this doesn't happen every time I get embarrassed.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing much, you said that you love me. And that you miss your mother." He said looking at me with that crooked smile that I had grown to love. I sign in relief that he didn't hear other things.

"Your right, I love you" I said looking at his lovely face.

"I love you too love. Nothing is ever going to change that. Ever, I will love you for eternity." He smiled that famous smile that I love. I will never get tired of seeing him that way, seeing him happy.

"Come on love, we have school, and we don't want to be late, or else we won't be able to see each other. And that is something I am not prepared to ever do."

"I know me either. I love you too much, and not being able to see your face, hear your voice, or even see that famous smile would devastate me to death." I said looking at him for a while.

We made our way to the car holding hands.

We had arrived to school on time, thanks to Edwards driving.

The school parking a lot was filled with students heading to their classes. Too bad our next class was biology. As long as Edward was with me, it was worth it.

The classroom was empty. The only two occupants were Edward and I. I looked around to see any other students coming. The next thing I know I am pulling him closer to me. We were face to face. We both leaned in until our lips were touching. We just stood there kissing and being in ones embrace. It was like time stopped nothing in life ever mattered. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other. Until we heard a person cleared their throat, it was Angela. We both looked up and went back to our seats. We both looked at each other with the biggest smiles on our faces; it felt like we had been caught by our parents. Angela came over to where we were sitting and pulled a chair over.

"Did you hear about a new teacher?" She asked looking at me.

"No"

"There is a rumor going around. Mr. Brady won't be in today. Something about being sick, he never called out before." I looked over to her and read the worried expression on her face. It seems like there was something wrong.

"The talk of the student body is that she is weird, like she is from a different time. "

"Her name is Mrs. Smith". Edward and I flinched when we heard the name. I was not ready to hear that name at all. I was tensing up and Edward calmed me down, and lucky class was about to start.

The rest of the classroom seemed to be filling in. The rest of the students took their seats. No one was missing.

All of a sudden I noticed Edward was tensing up. Something is wrong for him to get that way. He looked like he was going to commit murder. What would make him want to do that? I had to find out

"What's wrong?' I asked Edward who was looking at the door.

"It's a vampire." He said looking at me to see if I noticed anything out of the ordinary. I took this opportunity and went to check it out. I sniffed the air and it was a vampire, but it smelled like a human blood drinker. Well, well,well we got our self's a vampire. How much I would love to take them down instantly.

The footsteps got closer and closer.

That is when this person walked through the door. I thought I would never see this person ever again.

"It's her." I whispered in Edwards's ear too low for any vampire to hear.


	15. plan in action

Previously

"It's her." I whispered in Edwards's ear too low for any vampire to hear.

Chapter 15

I whispered again, "it's her".

What was she doing here? Would she recognize me? What does she want?

All these questions will never be answered, unless I ask them.

She never changed one bit. She looked the same as I remembered. She had brown hair, length at her shoulder, was still the same height, but the only difference were her eyes, her eyes were red, as in drinking human blood, pale face. She still had that glare about her; it was if a glare could kill, because she would have killed. She looked more terrifying now. This time I know what she is a vampire, who can kill her in a second. This is my way to get back at her, for what she has done to me. This time I won't hold back. This time I can defend myself. I don't have to be scared. I don't have to run away, I wouldn't have to worry about her loving me, she never did.

This time I had a family who loved me for me. I had my parents Charlie, who I fully trusted, and who loved me also, Rene who loved me, even thought she lived out of town, and the Cullen's who expect me in to their family. I gained a whole new family, because of Edward. If it wasn't for me and Edward being together I would get to see something different about me. He brought out the best in me, he showed me even thought things happen to us, we can get over it.

By the end of the night, they would still love me, and still except me for who I am, even though they don't know the truth.

I was so racked up in my thought that I didn't notice a note. It read:

_I know she is your mother. I remember her very well. What are you going to do about it now? Knowing she is a vampire, who is drinking human blood? I know she hurt you and you want revenge on her. I wouldn't blame you if you did, because I know that would be something I would do. So I get what you are saying at. The thing that frustrates me the most is that she is hiding some things from me. It's like she knows that there is a mind reader, who knows what I am, and she knows that I don't follow the same diet. I can see what she has done to you. I can see every hit, every fight, and even when you told her about what your dad did, I can see her when you left her, how she felt when she was in prison, who she meets. It may not be clear, but it's all there. I am so sorry, she put you through. I can see your face full of anger, full of hate, you crying, you being in so much pain, when you couldn't walk, when you couldn't move. All the bruising and broken bones she caused, even though you healed at a quicker rate due to your circumstances. _

He was right, about everything. He is right about me getting revenue; he is right about what she had done to me.

This was my opportunity to do something, to let all this hate, anger go. I was going to do something about it later on today, not now in the middle of class. She is going to get a taste of her medicine.

She is going to feel what I felt, when she hit me, what she said to me.

I had to tell Edward my plan, I had made my decision and I am not changing it.

_I know, you are right; I am going to get my revenge. I don't expect you guys to help. (Even though I would like them there, for support, but they don't know what is going on, or what had happen to me. It time I will tell them, when school lets out.)_

_I want her to feel what I felt; I want her to suffer like she made me suffer. I want to let go of all my anger, my pain, and all the suffering she has caused me. I want to leave it with her when I finish her. So this is what I am planning. I am going to go home after school, and go to my special room and get all my instruments that I need to make her suffer and finish her with. I know you are going to flip about me taking her down. So don't worry, I am a 200 hundred years old, which hunt vampires, don't worry I won't hurt you. (I had to chuckle. It made me feel much better) I know what I am doing. I can take care of myself. The frustrating thing is I don't know if I should tell your family about her. I know you are going to tell them anyway, because she is a threat. Do you think I should tell them? Would I be able to handle on telling them? How would they handle everything I am going to tell them? That is a problem I don't know how they would react. _

Would they still accept me for me? Would they still let me be with Edward? Would my plan work? Will I be able to live the rest of my future feeling like nothing ever happen even thought it did? There are so many things to consider.

What to do?

Where does this lead me?


	16. monster

Previously

Would they still accept me for me? Would they still let me be with Edward? Would my plan work? Will I be able to live the rest of my future feeling like nothing ever happen even thought it did? There are so many things to consider.

What to do?

Where does this lead me?

Chapter 16

Would my plan work? How would she react, when I tell her who I really am?

So many unanswered questions.

I didn't realize I was in the car leaving.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward, who was driving."We are going to your house, to get your supplies." I was shocked. How did he know about my weapons?

"How did you find out?

"Well, you can thank Alice for that. When you decided you wanted to go home, to get you supplies. I had seen it in her head. When you walked through those wooden doors, your future disappeared. I got a little worried; I wanted to come with you, to make sure you were safe. You can't blame me can you?"

"You don't have to worry, I am over 200 years old, and I can take care of myself. I am a lot stronger now, then I use to be years ago. I can protect myself. I think it's cute you care. "I said leaning over to kiss him, I felt a smile across his face.

We couldn't get enough of each other. Every touch, every kiss, my mind and body was not able to function. I was soft in his presence. How can someone make you feel like this?

"Bella"…. Kissing "We"…. kissing …"have to go". He said between kisses. I pouted; I wanted to kiss him longer.

"I love it when you pout. You underestimate me control." He said trailing my neck with kisses, icy cold kisses that would send shiver down my spine.

"I know. Why do I keep on doing it? I know you won't hurt me. You love me too much. And nothing can hurt me. Like I said earlier, I can protect myself, and nothing is going to happen. I know you can control yourself very well, you haven't made any slips up." I was about to finish until Edward interpreted me.

"But Bella, how do you know I won't kill you? That I won't slip up the next time. I can kill people Bella. I am a monster. I have killed people before. I am not proud of what I have done in the past. I couldn't live with myself I had ever lost you; I would soon join you after….. "I cut him off.

Why would he do something like that? Doesn't he realize he has a wonderful family, who loves him, who can care for him? I may not be empathy like jasper, but I can see it in their eyes, the love, devotion, the trust, they have for one another. It would kill them if something ever happen to him. They won't be able to survive. It would be too much pain, depression, and much more suffering. I could imagine everyone around, dry sobbing. There is no way he is doing this to me or his family.

"Look at me, don't you ever think about doing that. You have a family that loves you, and care for you. Do you have any idea how rare that is? I may not be am empathy, but I can see it in their eyes, the love, the trust, and the bond that each of your family members have for one another. Do you realize if something ever happened to you, you know your family won't be able to handle that? To be in so much pain, suffering, and the depression, and you need to remember about jasper, he is an empathy and can feel those feelings, he won't be able to hand all those emotions at once. Think about the cost of each of your family members. You are not a monster, what's done in the past stays in the past; all we can do is think about what the future hold, even though Alice can see it. You have come a long way Edward. Look at yourself now and what you were back then. Do you realize how much you changed for the worst to the best? Do you know the amount of guts to do what you and your family did? That is something rare and special. I have seen so many vampires in my time; all they think about is killing people, and tasting their blood. They had no control what so ever. But you and your family on the other hand have so much control. You are able to be in school with a whole bunch of humans, who are a bunch of klutz, and still you stand here, with the eyes of gold, not red but gold, that tells you something. It tells you are not a monster that you care for other people feelings, and their pain. Don't you ever think about that ever again? Do you hear me?"

I was irritated, but I didn't mean to yell at him. I was pissed, and I couldn't control my anger. This was the only way he could see himself clearly. He needed to see that other people care about him other than me.

"Yes ma'am" he said saluting to me. I had to laugh, and went to embrace him in a hug to comfort him.

"Let's go in before we catch a cold." I said while I grabbed his hands, and he chuckled.

That is the Edward I know and love.

**A/N.... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... I HAVE A POLL GOING ON MY PROFILE.. PLEASE VOTE....!!!!!! THANKS ENJOY**


	17. acess point

Previously

"Yes ma'am" he said saluting to me. I had to laugh, and went to embrace him in a hug to comfort him.

"Let's go in before we catch a cold." I said while I grabbed his hands, and he chuckled.

That is the Edward I know and love.

Chapter 17

We entered the house with utter silence. There was no one here. That's strange, my dad was always home when I got home from school. I had to make sure.

"Can you tell if my dad is home?"I asked Edward a little worried.

"No" he said. I sign in a little relief. There is no way I am accessing my room when my dad is home. What happens if he had walked into my room and had seen the door that was never there, or the weapons that lie in the room? What would he think of me? Would he still consider me his daughter?

"Don't worry Bella everything will work out, and remember I can hear his thoughts if he gets near the house and that will give us fair warning." I wonder if he can read my mind sometimes, because he seems to know what I am thinking at that exact moment.

"I cannot read your mind, but I can read your expressions. I can tell when you are worried, when you are sad, and anything else. When you are worried you put this blank face, and you seem nervous and you bite your bottom lip a lot. When you're sad, you have lines on your face, they look like worry lines, but they are not, it's the way you present them. I don't need jasper to know how you are feeling." I nodded, with an understanding. He knows me too well.

I started to walk towards the living room, until my stomach growled, stupid stomach. I heard Edward in the background chuckling, stupid vampire hearing.

When I entered the kitchen there was a note on the refrigerator. It read

Bella,

Hi sweetie. Sorry I am not home when you got home from school. I wanted to be home when you got back, but I couldn't. I will be gone for a few days dealing with some police work in another town. Don't worry I will take care of myself, and you don't have to cook for me. i will see you when I get back. Take care and be safe I love you

With tons of love

Your father…..

Are you kidding me? My dad gone for few says, that has never happened since I have been here. I so love this day ever more.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and starting to kiss my neck. I moaned. This is not good. Don't think about this. Don't think about this…. There are more important things to take care of.

"We can do this another time, love. Right now we need to take care of Mrs. Smith. I will never call her my mother. She will never have that right ever again."

I grabbed his arm and lead him to my room.

"Wow". He said looking around my room.

He walked all over my room. It was like he has never been here before. But then again he never had seen the house in the day time. Every time he was with me in my room, it was always dark. Everyone knows a room looks different in the dark then in the day time.

I turned around looking where he was. He was looking at a picture fame that has been with me forever. It was old, and by the looks of it, you can tell it was an antique.

"What's that" He said pointing to a symbol above the picture frame.

I walked over to where the picture frame was and took it down.

"This is the symbol of the slayers. This is where we are going to be accessing the room from. This is the only place I can do this. It won't work anywhere else."

"How are you going to access the room?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Doesn't he remember what I can do?

"You forget what I can do, didn't you? "

"Sorry love, but it's kind of hard to grasp." He is going to know how I access the room. I am so going to change his mind.

"Look and pay attention." He nodded.

I put my hand underneath the symbol.

"Release the room, to which is hidden".

**a/n please review **


	18. room and weapons

Previously

"Look and pay attention." He nodded.

I put my hand underneath the symbol.

"Release the room, to which is hidden".

Chapter 18

The doors to the room appeared right in front of us.

I looked over to Edward and saw his mouth was hanging open. Shocked much.

I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?

"I am laughing because of you silly. The look on your face was priceless. I told you I can do it." I said looking at him in the eyes.

"It's mean to tease your boyfriend." Both of us chuckling together.

"This is the doors that I had seen in Alice's vision. It's still hard to believe. I thought that you had a lever to access the room. When I entered the room and it was just a normal room, it just made me unsure. Seeing the symbol, everything made sense."

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand, walking through the wooden doors.

The room never changed one bit. The only thing that was changed was my weapons. With every century they would change, matching the current century.

The room was big, I had everything in here.

I had forgotten Edward was with me. So I went to look for him. I had found him looking at my weapons.

"Wow Bella. This is all amazing." The expression on his face was something new. It was a mystery to me.

"I know right. And the best part is all this is mines, and I know how to use anyone of these weapons. "I smiled at him, pointing to all my weapons.

Edward came to me and wrapped his arms around me, both of us were smiling. I can finally show him more of my past.

I took his hand to give him a tour of the room.

I pulled him to our first section out of 4.

"Here is section 1. This section is filled with bows and arrows, made with vampire skin. You can see I have many sizes of them. It comes in handy when I need to kill a vampire from far away. Every size has a different meaning to me. I had won these from the wars I had participated in.

Section 2, I have all my stakes. There are made out of vampire teeth. I made all of them with my bare hands. It seems hard, buts it's not, it's very easy to make.

Sections 3, I have all my guns, use vampire bullets. There are the only bullets that can kill a vampire.

Section 4, are my blades. There are coated in vampire venom. This is not the normal venom that will turn you, this is something entirely different. Once it enters you're the vampire skin you feel so much pain, make you feel what others are feeling, more amplified. You can feel the emotions of the people you had killed in the past, and future ones. It will drive you to insanity. The pain won't go away, it will last forever. This make vampire want to ask for death.

I had created the venom in that science lad. It took all my time, sweat. It took me 20 years to get this venom to work. If it wasn't for this science lad, I would have created nothing. Sometimes I come here to try creating a new weapon or venom. "

I had to know what was going on in his head. I can tell he was shocked by everything I had told him.

"What are you thinking"? A girl can ask, can she?

"You want to know. I never knew something like these kind of weapons ever existed. I never knew you can change the composition of our venom. I feel like I don't live in a world I thought I knew. It seems there is always more to learn about our world. This is all new to me. I cannot wait to see you use these weapons, to see how they work, and what they can do; I still can't believe that all these weapons are able to break through our skin. I thought nothing can penetrate our skin expect vampire teeth. I guess I was wrong, way wrong. I love learning new things every day, especially if it concerns you. "I nodded letting him I fully understand completely.

This is something new for him to learn. No vampire knows about all these weapons I have expect Edward and his family.

Edward came over to me, leaned in to kiss me, with the biggest smile on his face. How much I wanted this to last a long time. The kiss was amazing; our tongues danced for power, we both kept winning. The electric current that I felt made my hair stand up, it was not weird, but it was right feeling. I pulled him closer to me; I even ended up straddling him. I had my legs wrapped around his waist, for support even thought I don't need it. This was an amazing feeling to be this close to him. I wanted more, way more then what I am getting now.

Don't think. Don't think. Think about something else.

I felt his back pocket started to vibrate.

Thank god my prayers have been answered. I so wanted this, but not right now. When this whole deal with Mrs. Smith ends, I am going to have my way with Edward.

Edward was mad, more say furious. He even started to yell.

"Alice what do you want? We were in the middle of something, and you had to call us. You know pretty well what was going on. You need to fix your timing better." he yelled at Alice on the cell.

I would be pretty mad too if someone interpreted me. This was not the time for this. I hope he understands this when we talk about this later.

"Fine we will be there 20 minutes. You don't need to bring in the backup. Just because you cannot see us doesn't mean you can interpret. The both of us are having a big discussion about this when I get back". With that said he shut his phone off, and looked at me.

Boy is Alice in trouble. She is going to get a piece of his mind, and she is not going to like. That is what she gets for messing with my and Edward time.

"Let's get your weapons packed, and head to my house, it seems there is a family meeting, it requires our presence. " Once he said that, I went in to another room to get a bag to pack the weapons I need.

"I need you to get me my weapons from the other section 1 and 2, and I will get the weapons from section 3 and 4 to make it go faster, and I will get the venom. Make sure you take two of each. I could never have an enough weapons. And the fact I will show these weapons to your family."

I could of sworn I heard him muttered "our family"

"Did you say something Edward?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

He looked embarrassed and a bit nervous. He did say it, but I know he is not going to admit it.

"No I didn't say anything" he said a little too fast. He did say it. I know he did.

When he talks really fast it means he did say something but won't admit it.

That is Edward Cullen for you.

We had the bag all packed and ready to go, to the Cullen's house.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE. THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED....// I REALLY APPRECIATED THEM SO MUCH.. IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE OFTEN. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I AM GETTING.... ENJOY.. MIGHT POST MORE TOMMROW STAY TUNED..... **


	19. Edwards pov

Previously

"No I didn't say anything" he said a little too fast. He did say it. I know he did.

When he talks really fast it means he did say something but won't admit it.

That is Edward Cullen for you.

We had the bag all packed and ready to go, to the Cullen's house.

Chapter 19

E.P.O.V

What the hell just happen? One moment I was making out with Bella and the next minute my phone goes off. What an irritating little pixie sister.

Couldn't she have waited, didn't she see what was going to happen. She wanted us to come home, she said along the lines of "It's important".

Wait till I see her. She is going to get a piece of her mind. I hope she won't see what I am about to do, on the other hand she is going to see it any way. I am going to show her not mess with me and my alone time.

As I got closer to the house I could hear the thoughts of my family members.

_Jasper- what is going on? Everyone is on edge. _

_Rose- I have never felt this before, nervous, and scared, me being a vampire, who is scared. _

_Carlisle- we will handle this._

_Emse- I am worried for my kids. What if something goes wrong? _

_Alice- I know what you want to do. I am sorry. I didn't see this happening. I couldn't see your future and it worried me a little, for some reason I didn't see you were busy, and I am sorry about it all it. I know you want to talk to me. I will be waiting for you when you get here. Don't hurt me. _

What are they talking about? I am so confused. I was a little tensed, Bella noticed it also.

"What's wrong babe." She said looking at me, trying to calm me down.

I relaxed, she called me babe. I will never get use of her calling me names, babe, love, boyfriend. I wanted her more than anything; I want her to become my wife. She must know something.

When we were in her room, I muttered "our family". I thought she couldn't hear me, I was wrong. She heard me, boy was I nervous, and I was caught. I couldn't answer her right away; I had to tip her off. I had never spoken so fast in my life. I can tell by the looks of her face, she knows I was lying. I was not ready to admit it now, but may be later. When I have the confidence I need, and I know she won't turn me down.

I parked the car in the driveway, and helped her out with her things. Right away Alice was right there.

_Alice- don't worry bro. we are going to talk about everything. Take Bella inside with the rest of the family, so we can talk about everything._

"Ok, but we will finish this conversation". I said glaring at her.

I took Bella's hand and her bag and lead her inside the house.

The rest of the family was waiting for us to come, because they all came over.

"It's good to see you Bella" my mother said hugging her.

_Esme- I miss my daughter. It's good to see them so happy. I am so happy for your son. _

I nodded, and said "thank".

I know she is going to fit in perfectly fine, even thought she thinks that they won't love her after they learn the truth about her past.

Emmet had to be next to hugged her.

_Emmet- I learn my lesson the hard way. I cannot wait to spend some more time with my sister._

I was surprised when my father came over and gave her a hug also. He hardly ever did something like that. I had to know.

_Carlisle- I know you are reading my mind. And I wanted to tell you I am happy for you, to see you happy, and we gain another daughter, family member._

Rose really surprised me also. She went willing, to go to Bella and invited her in fully. This really touches my heart, even though it doesn't beat. She changed so much since; Bella came in to this family. When she first came, Rose thought she was not worth nothing. When Rose found out about Bella knowing about what we were, she was pissed; she gave me the meanest glarer ever. She thought it was me telling her the truth, but in reality it was not me.

The day in the cafeteria, everything changed, we learned the truth. That was the day Rose changed, for the better.

_Rose- I am sorry I was ever mean to you, I never thought I would get along pretty well with her, even thought bloods run through her. I am happy you are with her, even thought I was jealous. I was jealous, because I wanted you to pick me that was before I had Emmet in my life. I wanted you, but I can see that will never happen. Let's say I am happy right now. I love Emmet to death; he is the love of my life, my soul mate, my mate. I would do anything for him. I am glad I got to know Bella more, and it seems she will fit perfectly with our family. I consider her my sister now, and now we have to take her shopping. Alice is going to love this one bit. Since we are sisters, this is what we do for one another. SHOPPING!!!_

Of course my sisters would take her shopping, and I know she is not going to like it one bit.

_Alice- can you hurry up? Alice doesn't wait. And I know about taking Bella shopping with me and Rose. So let's get this on the road. I can see a really big sale, and we need hot and sexy clothes. _

_Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy._

She blocked me, which can only be she doesn't want me to see something. She can hide all she wants but I am going to get through.

_Alice- you can try all you want big bro, you are not going to get anything from me. Let me tell you, you are going to love what we have done with her. That is all you are getting from me._

I am so confused, who she talking about. I glared at her; she can't do that to me that is so unfair. If you are going to tell me, tell me everything. She might have her reasons, and I am not going to annoy the little pixie sister of mine. Last time I did, I had to go shopping with her and pay for all her things.

_Alice- hurry up. Good thinking bro. I am not annoying little pixie. I had seen you thinking it. I may not be mind reader, but I can see the future, so don't temp me. _

"Fine I am coming." I growled at her.

I turned to my Bella; I know I called her my Bella.

"Sorry love I have to go. Alice can't wait". I said giving her a kiss, a wonderful kiss. I had felt her warmth across my lips, it was soft, and the current that passed through me was a whole other story. It was like we were made for each other. I pulled away from her, and leaned my forehead on hers, and smiled at that. She couldn't help but smile also.

I pulled away from and headed towards the door.

'Don't worry love I will be back before you miss me". The look on her eyes was telling me not to leave. She wanted me to stay.

I waved to her, and headed to the meeting, where I am meeting Alice at.

Boy she is going to get a piece of my mind.

_**A/N-- PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE.. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE TO WRITE IN BOTH POVS (Edward or Bella's Pov) hope you enjoy it...... please review.. thanks.... **_


	20. Bella's sister

Previously

'Don't worry love I will be back before you miss me". The look on her eyes was telling me not to leave. She wanted me to stay.

I waved to her, and headed to the meeting, where I am meeting Alice at.

Boy she is going to get a piece of my mind.

Chapter 20

E. P.O.V

'' Alice you had no right to interpret us the way do did. We were busy at the time. And you had a ruin it." I was pissed.

"Edward you don't understand. When I called you, I didn't see anything. I couldn't see your future, once you passed those doors. I didn't see anything I swear. I didn't know, and I am sorry. If I would have seen your future, then I would have taken a different route. Look what's done in the past stays in the past. You can poke all you want in my head, but you are going to see nothing, like I said earlier. And don't even think about trying to get pass my blocked thought about her.'

There she goes again, talking about her. Who is this girl, she is talking about?

"Who you are talking about Alice, please I need to know?" I said looking at her with those puppies eyes. Every time I gave her the puppy look, she will always give me my answer.

"You are not going to get anything from me, Edward. I love you too much, and you need to stop."

The glare she gave me made me a little terrified. Me scared of my pixie sister, you got to be kidding me. I am not afraid of her. If she won't tell me, then I have to change my tactics.

"Please tell me, I have to know. I will do anything you want. Please just tell me" I said kneeling down on my knees pleading with her. I hope she tells me, and if I think I know who this person, it will make me feel so much better. I just need conformation.

Please, please. I kept repeating in my head… I just need her to say her name that is all I ask for.

I can ask right, I have a right to know.

"Fine, it's her, you know the only person who can make you feel happy. It's Bella, your Bella. You have to realize you cannot keep her to yourself. We need to see her too; she is much a part of this family. I just want to spend time with her too, she is my sister after all, we will take her shopping, and she owes me for this. When she wrestled Emmet, I had a vision of Bella shopping with us. She didn't make a big fuss about. It's like she already made up her mind, it was clear, very clear." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

Boy is Bella going to have her work cut out for her when it comes to those two shopping.

"Don't worry we won't torture her much, about shopping. We will take care of her."

She was jumping up and down like a little kid, boy she needs to relax.

"I heard that" she glares at me

What I was confused.

"Remember future seer here." With that I let it go. I was not going to upset her.

I had to know what was so important.

"Why did you call me? What was so important?" I said staring her down.

I can be scary too, not just her when she doesn't get her way. I learn from the best, which would be my evil, sneaky sister.

"I had a vision of us getting some visitors. They follow our diet. The thing is one of them is Bella's sister, she looks like Bella from her past time, for some odd reason. Her name is Kaitlin, the other person I don't know who this person is, it's like she has a shield from me trying to see her. I can see Kaitlin very well, but the other one I got nothing. This is so frustrating I don't know if they are trouble, or not. I don't know why they are here. They will be here in two days, and Charlie will be home in a week. He is going to call Bella to tell her, that he will be longer than expected. He is going to call her in 5 minutes. I am sorry I don't have any other news for you. This is why the family got a little worried and tense. They always rely on me for my visions, but this is the time where it sucks the most. I can't tell if they are bad or good. All I have to say are we had to be really careful about them. I don't know how Bella's going to take it. I am pretty sure she is going to like having her sister back. I may not see her future because of the shield, but I am pretty sure she is going to love it, very much. Let's just hope she remembers her sister."

One minute we were talking about Bella going shopping, and then the next thing is Bella's sister coming back. How is that even possible? I wonder how she will take this. Will she be happy, or mad, and go after her? I know she won't do anything to her sister. She loves her sister a lot. Even though she never told me she had a sister. I wonder what sister she came from. Was it from her birth parents, the originally ones. The one who told her what she really was.

I didn't know she had a sister. This is news to me. I wonder what she looked like when they were sisters. I cannot wait to see them, to learn more about them and their past. Hopefully I can read her mind to get a better understanding of who she is, and what Bella was.

Now I have to tell Bella.

I am not going to keep this from her. I will tell her, she might be mad or not, but at the end of the day I am going to help her in any way I can.

_Alice- don't forget about me and the rest of the family. We want to help too. _

With that said we walked back to the house too tell the rest of the family.

What is going to happen now?


	21. showing the rest of the family

Previously

E.P.O.V

With that said we walked back to the house too tell the rest of the family.

What is going to happen now?

B.P.O.V

When he talks really fast it means he did say something but won't admit it.

That is Edward Cullen for you.

We had the bag all packed and ready to go, to the Cullen's house.

Chapter 21

B.P.O.V

After Edward left, I was left with the rest of his family, expect Alice. I wonder what was so important to make them talk in private, unless he is going to give her a piece of his mind, didn't want the rest of his family knowing.

I would understand.

Why did I feel so lost? So hopeless? Why every time he leaves, when I am sleeping I don't feel that way? Is it because I don't know when he leaves? Knowing he is going but coming back is a different story.

All the panic and tension I have been feeling won't go away. I needed him by my side. I realized he is my guy, my mate, my everything, who can make me feel better, make me feel whole. It's like a void that cannot be replaced; he's been in my life. There's still things he doesn't know, but in due time. I will tell him. I am not keeping secrets; I will them when the time is right. Which would be soon, hopefully?

I felt a wave of calmness run through me. It seemed nothing else mattered, everything gone, all the tension, nervousness, and the panic gone, in the blink of an eye.

How is that even possible? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind one but.

I looked around the Cullen's house, all eyes on me. I couldn't help but blush, the heat coming off my face. How I hate this part.

For some reason Jasper looked guilty. Then I remembered what he can do.

"Thank you" I mouthed to him. Hopefully he can hear me.

"You're welcome, sis." He said with a smile on his face.

Wait, did he just call me his sis? What's that suppose to mean? Is there something I don't know?

"I see you got some stuff in your bag." Emmet said pointing to the bag full of weapons.

How will they react to all this?

I grabbed the bag and headed to the living room with the rest of his family. (I really want to say our family, but that will never happen, when they find out the real truth)

Emmet had the biggest smile on his face, when he saw what I had in my bag.

"Ok, I know everyone is anxious to see what I had brought. I already had shown Edward and Alice, and I am guessing Alice already had seen his. I am going to show you everything I have. I have tons more in my room, but I only grab a few from each collection. First off I have bows and arrows, made of vampire skin, next I have my stakes, made out of vampire teeth, I had made myself." I saw all of them go for their teeth.

"Don't worry, I am not going to do anything, I promise, slayers honor."

"Next I have my guns, and the bullets are made out of vampire. Last but not least, I have my blades cover in venom". I said holding the blade in front of everyone. Luckily I clean my weapons before I left, so no one got hurt.

I went through the bag, pulling out the vial full of venom. The venom I had created.

I held out the vial and said"

"This vial I full of venom. This is not normal vampire venom. It doesn't change people into a vampire. So many centuries ago, I created this all by myself. I changed the composition of the venom. Now this venom, creates so much pain, it makes you feel what people are feeling, you feel the pain of all your victims of your past, and future ones. Once you get it in your system it will never go away, you will be begging for death."

They were scared, scared of me. That all changed, there facial expression soften up.

"How did you change the composition of the venom?" Carlisle asked with curiosity.

Of course he wanted to ask, with him being a doctor, always wanting the knowledge to obtain.

"One day, many, many years ago, I was in my room. It was the tear of 1930, and I was 10 years old at the time. I was in my other room, in my science lab. I wasn't thinking straight. I was playing around, and boom. I made it, and I tried doing it again. I mixed some chemicals together, and it seemed to break the make-up composition. I was able to change the makeup around."

My phone went off interrupting the conversation. I looked at the caller id, it was Charlie, my dad. That's weird.

"Excuse me." I said

"Hello." I answered

"Bella, hi it's dad. I tried calling the house, I got no answer. So I called you on your cell. I am calling to tell you I won't be home for a week. I am sorry. Where are you anyways? You are supposed to be home?"

"Well, I am not at home. I am at the Cullen's house. (I wasn't going to lie) I am friends with Alice Cullen and her brother Edward. She wanted me to come over. So I did." I said trying to control the volume of my voice, so he won't suspect anything.

I wasn't going to tell him I had a boyfriend yet. I am going to tell him when he comes back.

"Bella, if you don't mind, if you could you stay with Alice. I knew they are nice people, and they keep out of trouble. Since you are friends with her, can you ask? So you don't be by yourself. At least you will be with her the rest of the family. Ask her parents also." I was shocked, him letting me staying over, that's a first.

I am not going to complain. I get to spend some more time with Edward.

I am so happy; I get to spend the rest of my time with him.

"I will dad, I will ask. I am pretty sure they will, thanks to Alice. (I had to smirk) I will talk to you later. Love you"

With that the call ended. I looked at the rest of the family. The only one there was Esme. During the conversation they must have left to give me some privacy.

"Don't worry Bella, you are always welcome. You can stay."

What?

How did she know?

"Remember, I have super vampire hearing. I didn't mean to eardrop on the conversation. Alice would love for you to stay, and knowing her, she is going to get her way no matter what?"

That's so true. She would get her way. I had to chuckle at the thought. I didn't really care, she had heard the conversation. At least I didn't have to ask, I think it would have been weird and a little embarrassing.

"It's ok, Esme. Thank you, I will take you on that offer. I had a feeling Alice might of seen this" I said with a smile.

How lovely Esme is. She is an amazing mother. I feel like I have known her forever, but in reality I only meet her a few times.

She has that motherly vibe coming off her, making you feel very comfortable. I always forget I am in a house full of vampires.

The rest of the family entered the room, expect Edward and Alice.

"Do you guys have any other questions for me?" I said looking at everyone.

"Yes" Emmet said jumping up and down.

What is he five again?

He is too funny. I had to laugh.

"Go for it"

"How did you get all of these weapons, and how many do you have, and how do they work?" Wow too many questions at once. What is he thinking?

I will never know. Maybe Edward knows.

"Well, I had gained all these weapons from the wars, each weapon has a meaning. Let's start with the bows and arrows, I have different sizes, and the ones I have here are from the war of 1820. The second is from the war of 1850, and the last one was from the war of 1900. All the vampire wars, I have been through. I know right, each has a specific meaning to them. My blades and guns I have won from training. Once every couple of generations I have to travel. Every level I pass I get a bigger blade and gun. The bigger the weapon, the more power I get. I have so many more at home in my room. One day I will show you"

The smiles on their faces, was priceless. They just wanted to see my collection. I wouldn't blame them. I would show them my babies, I know I called my weapons my babies, they are. I would show them in a heartbeat.

I didn't notice time had flied by, because the next thing I know the door is opening, and there was Edward.

"Edward" I yelled running to him and straddling myself to him, and kissing him with everything I have. I missed him so much. What is a girl suppose to do when they are missing the love of their life. I felt him chuckling.

"Wow someone is glad to see me" He said staring me.

"Yeah, and the amount of lust coming from the both of you will put us to shame." Jasper said laughing, this was not a normal laugh, and it was a booming laugh. It filled the whole room and almost hurt my ears.

I was so embarrassed that I blushed. Why did Jasper have to open his big mouth? He needs to mind his own business.

I heard Edward growl, and sending him the meanest glare. It really looked like if looks could kill. Wait a minute, they cannot die, and they are freakin vampires.

The atmosphere in the room changed from one to another.

Edward turned to meet me face to face, something was different. I can sense something is wrong.

"Bella we have something to tell you" Edward said in a serious tone.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW.. THANKS **


	22. who's that?

Previously

The atmosphere in the room changed from one to another.

Edward turned to meet me face to face, something was different. I can sense something is wrong.

"Bella we have something to tell you" Edward said in a serious tone.

Chapter 22

"What's going on?"

"This is going to be hard to say, and I am not sure what your reaction is going to be."

I am so confused.

What is going on?

What does this have to do with me?

"Your sister is coming." He said so fast, I thought I heard it. I am not sure.

"Say it again. I thought I heard wrong."

"I said your sister is coming" He said slowly emphasizing each word.

"My what?" I knew I heard him.

"Your sister".

What did this have to do with my sister? I am so curious now, but which sister.

"Your sister Kaitlin is coming. She is a vampire, from what I got from Alice's vision. She is an animal drinker like us. Alice said she doesn't know what they want. All she knows is this person is your sister, and she is not alone. She is coming with another vampire. This vampire is a human drinker. Alice also said it's hard to see the other person future, because she seems to be a shield. She can see your sister perfectly clear, when she is not next to the shield. We don't know who she is, or what they want."

Last time I had seen my sister was after the funeral. After that day I had to live with my Nana learning everything I could. But Kaitlin on the other hand was sent to another family's home. I never found out whom? I should of, she was my sister. I had abandoned her, never found out what happened to her?

What kind of sister am I? She was my sister and I had let her down. I was older then she was. She was supposed to be my responsibility.

What have I done?

Will she forgive me?

I wonder what she looks like, how she is able to be here in this century. So many questions unanswered.

I never felt so bad, sad, upset because what I had done to her. I had left her when she needed me the most.

"What have I done." I whispered to myself, before I feel on my knees crying.

Edward was over to me in a matter of minutes trying to comfort me. I didn't want to be comforted right now. I wanted to feel all the pain that I had caused her. Even thought I wanted him with me at all times.

Edward had picked me up and headed towards his room crying my eyes out. He placed me on his bed.

"You have done nothing wrong, my love. You are smart, beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. You are lucky, she will understand in due time. I may not know what happened, but I am pretty sure she will forgive you."

He rubbed my back, comforting me. I didn't fight this time, I relaxed in his presence. Why does he have to be right all the time? He is always right.

We headed back down stairs, heading towards the rest of the family. The looks on their faces were sympatric look, trying to let me know, they are here for me.

Alice came through the doors yelling.

She was yelling, jumping up and down. What does she know that I don't know already?

"O.M.G, Bella we are going to have so much fun. Don't worry I have all your clothes for you. I get to play Bella Barbie. We are going shopping, and stay up late; we are going to have a sleepover"

Boy she needs to take a chill pill. I had forgotten about, me staying over.

"Where am I staying?" I said looking at the crazy pixie vampire.

"You will be staying in Edward's room" Alice said with a smile on her face. I thought I saw her wink at me. Did I just see that or am I imaging it?

Great, I get to spend the night with Edward, in his room. How lucky of me.

We left to his room, the room was amazing. His room was bigger than mines, I am so jealous. He even has a collection of music, tones of them, collection of books including my favorite one, Wuthering Heights. The piano even stands out, it was huge, but there was still room, tons of space.

"WOW" I said looking at the rest of his room.

"I know thanks to Alice, and my mother, who redecorates rooms." He chuckled.

I went to get ready for bed.

"Good night, my love" Edward who was lying next to me on the bed, giving, me a kiss on my four head.

This couldn't get any better. I went in to the darkness.

Next Morning

I woke up to Alice, smiling, jumping up and down on my bed.

"Come on Bella." She grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my bed.

What is wrong with this pixie?

Where was Edward?

"He is down stairs making breakfast. Now it's time to play Bella Barbie. Let's go and hurry up, I only has a certain amount of time to get you ready for school. So chop, chop." She said waving her arms, in a shooing motion.

I finished brushing my teeth, and walked over to where Alice was.

I wasn't expecting this.

"Alice, there is no way in hell; you are putting me through all this torture." I was yelling at her, I was freakin pissed.

I heard Edward laughing down stairs. He thinks this is funny.

"Edward Anthony Cullen better not be laughing. I swear to god you will pay if I hear another sound. That goes for everyone who is still laughing."  
I heard the entire gasp coming from every direction in the house.

"Aww, Eddie boy is in trouble, it looks like he is not getting any love". Emmet pouted; I can see it on his face. Edward totally glared at him. The next thing I hear is Smack.

"Rose baby what was that for?"

I toned out the rest of them, and went back to what I was trying to get away from.

"Oh, you will, so stop being stubborn, and let me do my magic." Oh hell no. she is not touching me.

"Don't even think about it, Isabella Marie Swan." She yelled at me, she actually yelled at me. I thought she loved me. How did she even know what I was going to do?

Stupid pixie, I love her, but she can be so annoying.

"I heard that." She glared at me. You think I am scared of the pixie vampire, and then you're wrong.

What this is not fare?

"Listen to me. You will do what I say. There are no ifs, buts, or no's. Do you understand me?" she was all in my face. How dare she come to my face like that? I think I need to teach the little pixie a little lesson.

"Now that I have your attention, take a seat." She pointed to the toilet seat in the bathroom. She had a smile that would brighten up a room for you. At least I made someone happy, besides making Edward happy.

Let the torture begin.

Alice worked on me for 20 minutes, boy she is fast.

It was time to see the final product.

This person in the mirror is not me. How is this possible? She looked stunning, beautiful and confident.

WOW.

I gotta say Alice does miracles.

"Awe, thanks Bella told you." She stuck her tongue out. She can be a child sometimes.

We left to school in Edward's car.

"Mommy" Yelled a teenage girl, who ran to me, and hugged me.

Who's that?

_**A/N PLEASE REVIEW..... I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED.. PLEASE VOTE.... **_

A/n. Sorry you guys this mAy be the last update I will be doing... I have been bAnned from my comp... I don't know when is the next time I will update don't worry I will still be writing .... I want to thank everyone for their support .... Once I get back to my comp I will update frequenlty .... Thanks again ! 


	23. carmen

Previously

I gotta say Alice does miracles.

"Awe, thanks Bella told you." She stuck her tongue out. She can be a child sometimes.

We left to school in Edward's car.

"Mommy" Yelled a teenage girl, who ran to me, and hugged me.

Who's that?

Chapter 23

Carmen's P.O.V

I haven't seen my mother since I was 2. I learned who and what I was through my grandparents. My mother's originally ones, the summers, I know weird right.

I learned my mother was the slayer, a vampire slayer. She changed bodies over time, but I never got to her in time. I was always too late, but not this time.

I am heading towards Forks, Washington. Three days ago, I was near Seattle looking for any traces of my mother, until I felt her power. Grandma told me, when I was 10, I am able to feel when she uses her powers. It was strong, so I followed the pull. It leads me here to Forks.

I couldn't believe I was reuniting with my mother, the mother I had lost when I was 2.

Will she remember me?

Will she still love me?

I have been searching for her for so many years, (centuries). I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. I hope I am not late, last few attempts I was late. This time it was different.

Living with people, who is not my mother, is not the same. I mean I had people who cared for me, and loved me. At the end of the night I still miss my mother.

When I was sick, she would sing to me, when I would get hurt, she knew how to make me feel better. When I couldn't sleep, she would always know what to do, she would rub my back, and read to me, and sing.

I wonder what she looks like now.

Will I still be able to identify her, even thought, she looks different.

Will she look the same?

Here I am driving to Forks High school. That's when I felt the pull, the strongest it has ever been. I followed the gaze of the pull.

These people were different, there were 6 of them, 5of them vampires, by the looks of them. I had learned Summers. There, she is the person who I have been looking for. She is beautiful, and stunning. She looks the same, but different, the way I remember her.

I had to know her.

I ran to her crying.

"Mommy". I yelled running to her, to embrace her in a hug.

How much I have missed this. My dreams come true. I had found her, my mother.

"Carmen, baby I missed you so much. I love you." She said with teachers in her eyes.

She remembered me.

There are so many questions wanted answered.

"You haven't changed one bit, besides getting a little older. I am sorry for not coming back for you. I wish things could have been different. What's done in the past stays in the past"? My mother said looking at me.

B.P.O.V

"You haven't changed one bit, besides getting a little older. I am sorry for not coming back for you. I wish things could have been different. What's done in the past stays in the past?" I said looking at my daughter.

How much I missed looking at those wonderful eyes.

I couldn't believe we have found each other. I never meant to leave her behind.

I had to know how she found out.

What does she knew about our world?

We will have to discuss this at a later time; it seems I need to explain things, a lot of things.

When I looked at the Cullen's, they had confusion plastered on their faces.

"I will explain when we finish school"

After school

"Carmen follows us to the Cullen's home."

She had started school; she was also in 2 of my classes. She still looked like my old self, and had some features of our father. How much I hate him for what he had done to me. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of her. She didn't have a choice on how she was created, I am glad I had kept her. She was everything to me.

The rest of the Cullen's and Carmen are waiting for me to begin.

"I know everyone wants answers. I have the answers. I am sorry I had kept this from all of you guys. I didn't think about her being able to move one like me. As you can see, Carmen has the same physical features, when she was younger, which is still a mystery to me."

"Only Edward knows what happened to me. During one of my past lives, I lived with a family called the Smiths. My name was Marie Jasmine Smith; I lived with my so called parents Melinda A Smith, and Michael P Smith. When I was growing up with them, it was not easy. I had my so called parents abused me physically, the first time when I was 5 years old, with no reason. A few times after that, until I ran away at the age of 15. My father on the other hand, sexually abused me when I was 10. When I turned 15 years old I had enough, I ran away. The thing is when I ran; I didn't know I was pregnant. I was pregnant with a child; I had no idea what to do? In a way it was a good idea to run away, because if anything ever happened to my daughter, I wouldn't be able to handle the pain. No one knew I was pregnant expect my best friend Julie. Without her help, Carmen wouldn't be here right now. 9 months later I give birth to a healthy, beautiful baby girl, who was 4 pounds 7 ounces, 23 inches. When I turned 17, and she turned 2, I knew I had to leave her. I didn't want to; she was everything I ever had. When I had moved on, I was in the body of Alicia. I had seen her when she turned 3, she didn't seem to notice it was me. After that I promised myself, I would stop looking for her until we see each other again."

I had never told anybody this part of my story. I couldn't help but cry. I have been crying a lot these couple hours.

I turned to the Cullen's, they looked hurt, pained, and angered, especially Edward.

How will they still love me after this?

"Are you guys mad at me? Will you guys love me after all this happen? Will you guys ever forgive me? "I had to know.

"We could never hate you, we understand it was not our business, but you told us. We will always love you no matter what. Like I said earlier, you will always be a part of this family, and a daughter to me. There is nothing to forgive." Esme said in a motherly tone. She was right. Now I know where Edward gets it from.

I ran to her, embraced her in a hug "thank you mom." I cried on her shoulders. She will always be a mother to me; it was very true of me calling her mom. A mom knows how to comfort their children in a time of need that is what Esme did for me, comforted me when I needed it.

Now all I needed was answered.

Before I even asked a questioned my wonderful daughter spoke.

"I know what you are all thinking. I will explain everything".

"I am going to start from the beginning. I remembered living with you and Julie. How she was always there for you, that your parents never found you. I always knew something was not right, but I could never process it, even thought I was very smart. When I turned 2, everything changed. I lost my mother; I was not the same after that, I became my own worst nightmare. I never listened to Julie. Julie told me, she had to take care of me; I was still very young at the time. Years had passed and I became hostile, rude, never listened. Until everything changed, I was asleep one night and had a dream and it said to wake up, when I did I was not alone. I was meet with a male and female. Their names were Rene Summers, and Mark R Summers. This is the day I will never forget. I found out what I was, what happened to my mother, who is still alive. She told me what happened with my mom. She explained about me having grandparents, it ended up being them, Rene and Mark. She told me how to find you. She said "you will be looking for a pull". Years have passed, and every time I had felt the pull, I was always too late, until now". I had never seen my daughter cry like the way she did at this moment.

I picked her up, and tried to calm her down.

"Did she explain, what was with the pull"? I asked hoping for an answer.

"Yes she said something about using your powers. Before when you used your powers, there was a pull, but it wasn't as strong, but it was there. Now I wonder was it because you had become more powerful over the years? Now I can see why, you are powerful; I can see a certain ora around you. I had never seen anything like that. They told me about me being protected, and how to find you. Without being protected I would have died, and we wouldn't be together. The only different is I stay the same, but I had to hide."

Everything made sense, her being here, how she even found me, how she even lasted this long.

"Well, it seems we will be having another person for a while. Carmen doesn't have a place to stay. She can stay here with Bella until her father came back. After that she will be staying here. So this way Charlie won't get suspicious" Alice said. You gotta love Alice in times like this.

She didn't even ask her mother.

"Don't worry Bella everything is going to be ok, and she is going to say yes. So calm down." I nodded, but I was lost, I lost half of what she said.

Good now I don't have to play Barbie Bella.

"Don't even think about that. I will be watching you like a hawk." She said motioning her hands from her eyes to my eyes. Letting me know she will be watching very closely.

What can I say, today is full of surprises.

What will tomorrow bring us?

**A/N... I WILL TRY TO SNEAK TO MY COMPUTER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. I HAVE BEEN BANNED FROM MY COMP. SO I WILL BE UPDATING LESS. I WILL TRY TO SNEAK IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AT A TIME. DONT WORRY I AM STILL WRITING THE OTHER CHAPTERS. SO BEAR WITH ME..... AND GIVE ME TIME. I AM SO SORRY.... AND I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIWED..... THAT MEANS SO MUCH.... WITH THAT I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY... I WILL MAKE SURE I WILL SEE IT THROUGH.... GIVE ME TIME.. **

**!1PLEASE REVIEW!1**


	24. Why the tourture?

Previously

"Don't even think about that. I will be watching you like a hawk." She said motioning her hands from her eyes to my eyes. Letting me know she will be watching very closely.

What can I say, today is full of surprises.

What will tomorrow bring us?

Chapter 24

What the hell just happened? First I found out Mrs. Smith is my mother, then I found out my sister is here too...

Who's next?

Today was Saturday, and today was the day I was going shopping with my daughter, and some of the Cullen's, with Rose and Alice.

To be honest with you, I will not enjoy this at all. I didn't want to go, but I am really doing this for my daughter. I will give it to her to go.

I will get to spend more time with her, to fill in the gap that I missed during her life time. Don't get me wrong I am not proud of what I have done. I will make it up to her in any way possible.

This is going to be the first step, we take together. I will learn more about her, to get her trust back. That is all I need to make this work.

"Come on mom, we have so much to do." I nodded and rolled my eyes at her, she laughed. I missed that laugh so much, it never changed one bit.

She pulled me off the bed.

"Put these on, thanks to Alice who picked it out?" I had to laugh. She pointed to the clothes that were nicely set on the bed. It was a pair of blue skinny jeans, with a blue low cut scoop shirt, which hugged my curves very well, with a nice pair of flats.

I gotta say I looked hot, better then hot. I gotta give her credit.

When I walked to where my daughter was, the rest of them were waiting to leave.

Edward came out of nowhere and kissed me. I won't be able to see him for the rest of the day. Knowing them we will be gone for the remainder of the day.

Someone help me?

"You look beautiful, my darling". He whispered in my ear, making shivers come across my body. He is the only one to make me react to him in a single touch or when he whispers in my ear.

I whispered in his ear" help me". He laughed, but glared at his sisters.

"Sorry love. I can't. My sisters think it is funny, if I help you they will take apart my car and scarred it all over the world, and break my piano. So I am sorry. Don't worry, you will have fun, and you will enjoy yourself. Alice told me to tell you, don't even think about paying." I pouted; I wanted him to save me from a bunch of crazing vampires.

Like I have any choice.

We have been shopping for hours. I am starting to get hungry and impatience. They don't know they are messing with.

"Ok, Bella, hold your horses." she glared at me. I didn't do anything wrong or at least not yet.

Everyone headed to the food court, but why all of them when it's just Carmen and I who will be eating.

We didn't even make it to the food court.

"Come on Bella, one more store before we head towards the food court." she had a face of a innocent angel. Why does she have to torture me some more.

I followed her.

All of sudden things were being thrown at me from all directions. They were sets of lingerie.  
How she even knows my size is one thing.

The sets that were given to me was something I would never wear, I didn't look right in them.  
Was it because I never got the right size?

They all fit and I gotta say I look even better and feel better. Thank god she is here to help.

"Thank you Bella, anytime. Don't worry you are going to love this. And you are even going to use these real soon." she winked at me, lifting the sets up in the air.

What is that suppose to mean?

_**a/n I had to sneak on today. So if there are any mistakes I am sorry. I just typed to get the chapter up... If there is any**_  
_**Mistake please let me know... So I can fix it officially when I get back to my computer..... Please review.... What do you think!.. i had a chance to fix my mistakes... they might still be more.... i will still take a look at it.../ **_

**_PLEASE REVIEW!1_**


	25. with edward!

Previously

"Thank you Bella, anytime. Don't worry you are going to love this. And you are even going to use these real soon." she winked at me, lifting the sets up in the air.

What is that suppose to mean?

Chapter 25

Edward was right, I did enjoy myself. Was it because I got really good company, or the fact I didn't need to try to find the right size. It totally made it easier, when you had your right size.

I am not going to admit that to anyone. This will be my little secret. Today was Sunday, a day before school. Still I haven't decided when I was going to take care of Mrs. Smith.

I don't even know what today holds for me. Knowing Alice, she would have something plan. It's a good thing , I won't be bored, and it will occupy my time.

HOURS LATER

I had a really good time, we kept our selves busy, we done so much today. We went to the park, thank god it was cloudy. I got to spend some more time with Edward and the rest of his family, being with him and his family made me realize that I truly love him with all my heart. If anything would of happen to him I wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Good night everyone."  
I went to his room and went to take a shower. His room has a bathroom, at least I don't have to share with anyone expect Edward, which I haven't done.

I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I had set my clothes on the bed. Earlier today I had thrown out all my sets. I had new ones.

I started to put on the rest of my clothes, until I was interpreted by the door being open. I didn't get a chance to say see that it was that entered.

I turned around trying to find what was going on. When I turned around I found someone.

"Edward?" I asked curiously.

No answered. I continued to put my clothes back on.

I was stopped by a pair of cold hands. I knew who it was.

He came out of hiding, getting closer to where I was. I was so nervous I had no idea what was going on.

The coolness of his touch made shivers all over my body. His hands continue to trace the contours of my body, not that I didn't mind one bit, to the fact I was only still in my bra and underwear.

What was left exposed was replaced by his hands snaking all around my body, to the fact he was kissing everywhere else.

He made his way back up, placing sweet kisses on my neck. I moaned.

"Where is the rest of your family?" I asked him in a whisper.

"There gone". He whispered in my ear, nibbling it. I moaned again, I couldn't get enough of this.

I took it upon myself and wrapped my legs around his hips, and in a way I pushed him against the wall. I couldn't control myself any longer.

I put my lips to his, full of heat, passion, lust, all wrapped into a kiss.

My hands went to the hem of his shirt, taking it off with ease, his body was cold but I didn't mind one bit.

He ended up caring me his bed, without removing our lips form each other,hovering over me, without putting any pressure on me, taking what was left off.

Pure ecstasy, as he shoved his finger in me, pumping in and out of me.  
"God Edward. I want more".  
I moaned, he took advantaged, dived face first licking my folds. When he nudges my clit, it was the best feeling in the world; he sucked on it as if it was the best thing he ever tasted, when he hit the right spot I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Oh my god", my organism went to over draft; it was like he knew how to please me.

I grabbed him pulling my lips to his, getting a taste of what I might taste like.

He gradually made his way in, for the first time.

This was the first time I had let someone in that I can finally let someone love me for who I am, not because of what I am.  
When everything went down with my father it was taken away, nothing I can do about that, but now it really belongs Edward, to Edward Alone.

The feeling of letting me feel the love, pleasure was something that I cannot describe, until it happens to you. There are no words to say of how I feel at this moment; I don't want this to ever end.


	26. payback

Previously

This was the first time I had let someone in that I can finally let someone love me for who I am, not because of what I am.  
When everything went down with my father it was taken away, nothing I can do about that, but now it really belongs Edward, to Edward Alone.

The feeling of letting me feel the love, pleasure was something that I cannot describe, until it happens to you. There are no words to say of how I feel at this moment; I don't want this to ever end.

Chapter 26

Where am I?

How did I get here?

Why am I lying in bed naked? What happened?

Then I remembered what happened last night. From the time I said good bye to his family, to heading to his room to shower, and Edward coming to his room or rather sneaking into the room without being notice, and the fact we made wonderful love. I couldn't really grasp that concept.

Was it because of me being sexually abuses? That made it harder to believe what went on last night, or to the fact that I love him so much, that it was right, that all my problems and worries were gone. But at the end of the day I still have my problems and worries to deal with; it is up to me how I handle them.

This was a first for me, to actually feel love for the first time in so many years; this is something I can really get use to.

"Good morning." Trailing kisses on my neck, and ended up on my lips.

"Good morning, to you too. Last night was amazing". I had to let him know I how I feel, I cannot hold back my feelings anymore, it's not healthy, this is the only way to make our relationship work.

I had left to get ready for my day, I went to the kitchen for my coffee, I really needed it, if I don't get it I am one cranky person, and you don't want to mess with me.

I heard the door open, with the rest of the Cullen's entering their house, with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Does that mean they know what went on last night?

I didn't have time to react, before Emmet came over and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"You go girl." he even winked at me. I cannot believe it; he winked at me, that mean he knows what went on last night.

Great, just great, when I thought no one knew what went on, that only means Alice must of said something.

Great, why did that pixie did that, great now my face must be red hot like a tomato, I blushed, feeling embarrassed. Now I wish Jasper can feel what I am feeling, so he can turn it around.

Calmness washed over me, thank you Jasper, now I want to hide somewhere and never come out, that means everyone else knows. What a weird feeling, and now his parents now.

"I will see you guys later. Bye" I left leaving him and the rest of the Cullen's behind, before I can even move Edward, had stopped me, turning face to face.

"Come Bella its ok, it's only natural. And don't worry we don't have to endure this any longer. I have a plan in mind, and it will shut them instantly." I nodded, but he still doesn't understand why I am feeling this way.

"I know it's only natural, but the fact that your entire family knows, I don't like it, that they know, and the fact I wanted our special night to be private, I just feel very weird, and embarrassed because here I am talking to you about what went on last night, and having them hear this conversation it's not such a good idea. I know the right place to have his conversation." I spoke to him, looking at him for his reaction.

Hours later  
I gave him a piece of my mind, and the fact he still doesn't get, the fact that his brother was the one who started it. I will not forgive Emmet but Jasper on the other hand will be an easy case, to the fact he can feel our emotions.

I can't hide any longer. I made my way out of my other room, to my originally room, only to find Edward lying on my bed

" I know you would be coming out sooner or later , Alice gave me a precise time frame. I guess she was right to, the fact she cannot see you in the other room."'

"Let's go face your family and if Emmet say anything else, swear to god I will do something to him," I yelled at him, hoping of getting some reaction out if him. The only thing I got out of him was a chuckle, a freaking chuckle, I was hoping for him to be mad, or  
a least upset or even feel the slightest embarrassment, but no. We'll see about that.

Were pulling up the driveway of the Cullen's driveway; to be only greeted by the rest of his family.  
The house was filled with "I'm sorry" from every one expect Emmet  
, who had a smirk on his face, letting us know he is up to something.

Please someone help me, I won't be able to go through that once again.

"Look at Mrs. Blushing Bella, who gott some loven from Eddie boy, you guys must of really enjoyed your selves." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, before Rose did something, but I stopped her.

"Rose don't even touch him, I will." she looked confused in a way.

"What are you going to do about Bella?" he doesn't know what hit him; this is going to be fun and interesting.

"I am going to do this". I raised my hand, and Emmet flew out of the living room, into a nearby tree outside the Cullen's home. I couldn't hold it any longer I fell to the floor laughing my ass off, so did the Cullen's. I told him don't mess with me, he got what he asked for, a kick in the butt or shall I say flew in the ass.

Hours later

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Emmet, he got what he deserves; maybe this will teach him a lesson not to mess with me.

Emmet pov...

I couldn't wait to get home, so I can bother Eddie buy. He finally got laid, so proud; maybe I could teach him a couple of new tricks on how to really please a lady.

To the fact Alice had told us what when on between them last night , so we could leave the house. That was a good plan, but at least I still get to torture Bella and Eddie. I may have learned my lesson earlier, but I couldn't help myself.

I walked in the door with the rest of the family, only to find Bella in the kitchen making coffee, with the biggest smile on my face. Maybe she doesn't know I know what went on last night, but now she is going to know.

"You go girl" I winked at her, with that done she blushed a deep red tomato. I had to laugh at that, making her blush and feel embarrassed.

Bella was about to leave, before Edward had stop her, with him explaining to her that it is natural for people to make love, which is true. And the fact that now the whole family knows too, from Alice, she didn't want anyone else to know, she wanted it to be private, me on the other hand didn't care if people knew what went on between Rose and I.

After Edward and Bella left, I got into so much trouble from my parents and I also got a smack from my wife rose. I was only saying what was on my mind.

"Rose, what that was for?" I gave her the puppy dog face, trying to redeem myself, she loves it when I make that face, and I always get my way.

"That was for you bothering Bella, and you should of let her go, knowing she is goof to get you for that". I totally forgot about that, I am totally screwed; she is going to torture me. What did I get myself into?

Now I have to think about, how I am going to make things better.

Edward had left to get Bella; she was probably hiding in her special room.

Here is Bella and Edward coming into the house, with a house filled with "I'm sorry, expect from me. I couldn't help myself. I think I need help.

"Look at Mrs. blushing Bella, who got some loven Eddie boy, you guys must of  
enjoyed your selves". I didn't get a chance to finish what am I was going to say, I was interrupted by Rose.

Rose was stopped before she had done anything, because the next thing I knew I was flown outside the house into a tree, a freaking tree. Remind myself never to mess with Bella next time, I kept telling myself that, but it seems I will always bother her, since the first day we meet.

The house was filled with laughter, everyone was laughing, even my family.

I think I learned my lesson.


	27. why him?

Previously

Emmet.

Rose was stopped before she had done anything, because the next thing I knew I was flown outside the house into a tree, a freaking tree. Remind myself never to mess with Bella next time, I kept telling myself that, but it seems I will always bother her, since the first day we meet.

The house was filled with laughter, everyone was laughing, even my family.

I think I learned my lesson.

Bella P.O.V

Hours later

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Emmet, he got what he deserves; maybe this will teach him a lesson not to mess with me.

Chapter 27

B.P.O.V

Today was the day l, where we will be heading back to school. Not that I don't mind, but to the fact that she will be there. And knowing that today was the day I was going g to get my revenge.

It was a good thing my father was gone, this will give me time to get her out of the way, even thought he will be back, in 3 days. There is so much to consider, how will my plan fall out, will it work, so much to think about, which can keep you up all night long.

I didn't realize we were in the parking lot of the school, waiting with Edward. I hope today will go off without any glitches.

Heading to my first class, the class where Edward was with me, this will be the class where I will be seeing her.

What she doesn't know is that is will be going after her, going to kill her, to torture her.

That's when she walked in to the class. How much I hate her, with a passion. She wasn't a mother to me, and she will never be. At least I had more people love me more than hate me.

"Class there is someone I want you to meet." who can this person be?

She motioned for someone to come in. Then it hit me.

Edwards's P.O.V

Know I understand what happened, why she fainted. What the he'll is going on. It seems her past family is coming back. But what I don't get is why?

They don't know it's her, and it is going to stay that way.

"Bella, love, wake up." I was hovering over her body, all eyes were on us. When she wakes up, she is not going to like all attention.

If it wasn't for hearing her heartbeat, I would have thought she would be dead. I wasn't going to leave her here to face his wrath again.

I left carrying her body to my car, heading to my house.

"Don't touch me" she yelled, thrashing around in the back seat of car. The fear, and he pain, I don't want that. I wanted her to be happy, and right now she is not happy.

"Dad" I yelled taking Bella in my arms.

"Son, what's the matter?" he said taking Bella into his arms; making his way to his office.

"She had passed out when she had seen him" I said with venom filling my mouth.

"Who had she seen before she passed out"? He had so much love for her, like she was part of this family. She will be one day.

Was I ready to say his name, after what he did to her? Was I ready to face everything at once, I had to be, I had to be the one that saved her from that horrible man.

"That was the guy that raped my Bella. He raped my girl, my soul mate. He messes with my girl, he is going to mess with me." I said with so much hatred for the guy.

"Calm down Edward there is no need to blow this out of proportion." of course he thinks that way, but I don't. I think he should pay for what he did.

"I will not calm down dad. He hurt her in so many ways. You should have seen her face, the pain, and suffering, and the fear. When she took me to visit her past life, I had seen it, all of it. She was only ten at the time; she was just a baby still. I had seen him put his hands on her, seeing him smile across his face as he got closer, and when he started to take pants off. I had seen her face, she was scarred, she tried to get away, but she couldn't, she would try, but it always failed. To see her in that much pain, with tears in her eyes, I was not ready for that, I was not ready to see the love of my life in so much pain. So don't tell me to calm down". Which was all true, I wanted to be the one to save her from her father, but I couldn't, I wasn't there. If I was there would of things work out differently?

I had to do something; I couldn't just sit here and watch him control her that way.

There were no signs of Bella coming out of this. I had to ask.

"Do you know when she will wake up"? I asked worrily.

"Son, I don't know. Everyone is different; it could be hours, days or even weeks. It all depends on her. It's just a matter of time. Give her time; she needs to come out of this on her own time."

I really hope she comes out of this really soon. I need her, she needs me. If anything ever happen to her, I wouldn't be able to live without her. She is my everything; she needs to keep me sane. I miss her and love her, without her I wouldn't be here, and knowing what love really meant. She taught me how to love, to expect me for me, and everyone has flaws, but it is up to us to make the best of them. It has only been a couple days, but I feel like I knew her for many years.

I had to do this for her, I knew she would be pissed at me, I had to do this.

I took out my cell and called my brothers for reinforcement.


	28. need a plan

Previously

Bella P.O.V

She motioned for someone to come in. Then it hit me.

Edward's P.O.V

I took out my cell and called my brothers for reinforcement.

Chapter 28

"Look, we have something very important, and I am going to need your help". I rushed it out.

"What is so important that you couldn't handle it all by yourself? What is going on?" I didn't like the tone he was using. It seemed like he was making fun of me, but he doesn't know that it was the guy who raped my Bella. This is going to change is mind one bit, I hope so.

"I am calling because I need backup, and you too are my main ones. Look something happened today. It all involved Bella and the guy who raped her. We were seating in class, when Mrs. Smith called someone in, and it turned out to be him, the guy who raped her, when she had seen him, she fainted. I knew right away I had to get her out of there, I was not going to leave her there, so I took her home, and she hasn't woken up since then. You should have seen her, her heart was beating so fast, I couldn't think, the fear and pain plastered on her face, and she even seen everything, all I wanted to do was to take care of her, but couldn't. In a way this is how I am going to take care of her. I am going to go after him, and make him pay for hurting my Bella. So this is why I am calling for, for help.

I had a family that always had my back, and I am very proud to call them my family. I will never change that for anything.

I couldn't be any more anxious, then at this moment. I really wanted to leave now, and take care of this sick basdtered but I couldn't. I had to wait for my family. I knew in a way I needed them there. I need them their just in case if something went wrong, because I knew they would have my back, because I know Emmet would love a fight, Jasper on the other handi was in a war and would fight to the death. I have 2 experience fighters with me at this moment, so nothing could go wrong, and the fact that we can use jasper's gift.

I am pacing back and forth waiting for them to get here so we can leave and deal with the problem.

_Jasper- you need to calm down, I know you are anxious, so please calm down or else._

_Emmet- I am going to love this, a fight and I am going to be the big brother and help. No one is going to touch my sister, no one. _

I smiled when he said sister. I loved the fact that my family considers her there sister and daughter.

That is when they walked through the door, or I rather say they ran. They had just come back from hunting, so I shouldn't feel so bad. I had taken some of Bella supplies, I hope she doesn't mind one bit.

"Let's go" I was impatience at time; I wanted this to go away before she wakes up.

"Bro, you need to calm down, and we are going to need a plan. You can count on us."

The amount of pride that I felt at that moment was awesome, I always known I can always count on them for anything.

**i know this is short, but this is just the beggining, the next chapter will be both pov, be longer... please review and enjoy...ta**


	29. back up!

Previously

"Bro, you need to calm down, and we are going to need a plan. You can count on us."

The amount of pride that I felt at that moment was awesome, I always known I can always count on them for anything.

Chapter 29

Edward's P.O.V

"I need you guys to get here as soon as possible, something happen to Bella while we were at school. You see when we were in class, someone came for a visit. It turned out to be him, the guy who raped Bella; she ended up fainting in class, so I took her home, so Carlisle can see her. She hasn't woken up since then. I am worried she won't be waking up. I can't lose her, she is everything to me. I need her; she is my love, my soul mate, my everything. I need her. With your help, I want to get rid of him for good. That is why I am calling, because I know I cannot do this alone. "

I really love my family in a time like this.

"We are on my way, and don't worry no one will touch her, ever again. We will all make sure of that." If I could cry at this moment I would. So much love and calmness in a time like this.

I am glad I could count on my brothers for anything, even when it concerns my Bella. She needed to know, I and my brother are here for her in any way possible.

I was not going to let her go off and take him down again; knowing what went on in the past, and what happen today. That is not a chance I am not taking.

I am waiting for my brothers to come, boy are they taking their time. I remember they didn't tell me where they were at, so they can be anywhere.

_Jasper- we are almost there. Don't worry we are going to take care of this problem. I am happy to help my sister._

He called her, sister. I can truly say that she is loved in this family that is rare, for a person to come into family and be considered as a sister or daughter, in a matter of weeks.

Here I am pacing back and forth waiting for them to come. I was anxious, and nervous. I wanted this to be done. It was like I couldn't wait, I couldn't think about anything else; expect Bella, and that guy. I had to do something.

_Jasper- if you don't calm down I will whip your ass. If you don't calm down, I am going to take matters in to my own hands. _

Boy he needs to take a chill pill, good at least I got myself a distraction.

"We are here" said my brothers walking through the front doors.

"About time" I said looking at the both.

"We had to go hunting, and we were in the middle of eating, when u called, so we finished up, so we can have our strength up. That is why we took so long."

I was irritated, because not only am I snapping at my brothers, who cut their trip short to help me. I needed to calm down.

"Look I am sorry, I needed extra hands on deck, you should have told me that you guys were hunting, at least I would have understand. So I didn't have to worry. "I said looking at the ground embarrassed, and ashamed.

"Come on, grab Bella's bag, and let's get this over with it, so I can be back with Bella."

We headed out the door, looking for any signs. 


	30. Don't leave

Preivously

"Come on, grab Bella's bag, and let's get this over with it, so I can be back with Bella."

We headed out the door, looking for any signs.

Chapter 30

**Edwards's P.O.V**

I wonder how this will turn out.

Will it turn into my favor?

Which I am hoping it will, especially since I have my brothers with me.

The main reason is, I don't really have a plan. I know not having a plan is not a smart idea, or at least have a backup plan.

But I think am going to use my instants.

Here goes nothing.

I hope this works, tracking. I have never done tracking.

From reading their minds from past trackers, it's like being a mind reader, but differently.

I am here counting on my past knowledge for this to work; if not then I follow his scent.

This is where it all starts and ends.

**Bella's P.O.V **

What's happening?

Why can't I move? Why can't I speak?

What's wrong with me?

The last thing I remember was bring in class, and seeing him.

What the he'll is going on?

Why does my past life seem to be haunting me?

They should be dead, the smiths. They are going to pay.

But why can't wake

Then everything came back, but with force.

All he fear, pain and suffering in one shot. I couldn't take it; I couldn't breathe at that moment. I didn't remember fainting, but I remember Edward shaking and yelling at me to get up. I couldn't respond. I can feel his presence, the coldness and hardness.

I was paralyzed, it was like my body would shut down, which it did.

Why am I not being help? Where is the doctor?

Then I remember Carlisle, Edwards dad is a doctor.

"Bella, don't worry, everything is going to be ok. I am going to be giving you an iv, for some fluids to help with your recovery. I know you can hear me, but cannot move. I will explain everything, when you wake it. I hope you wake up soon, we all miss you so much; and so is Edward. There are a couple of things you need to know, but as I said before I will explain everything." if I could at this moment I would.

I guess in this state of mind, everyone is worried about me? But why?

I am just plain Jane, but different.

**Edwards's P.O.V**

The past two hours have not been successful. We didn't even pick up a single scent, probably knowing we are going after them.

But how?

Maybe he is a future seeker like Alice, but I didn't get that impression from him when I read his mind.

I felt like all my hopes were gone.

"Dude comes here. I think I found something." Emmet said looking back at Jasper and I.

The scent was familiar, but who can it belong to.

Everything makes sense; it's familiar because it is his scent, the scent of the vampire I am trying to hunt down. I couldn't believe we found his scent. It made everything so much better, like I have a chance.

I was so happy, and anxious all at the same time, I couldn't help myself can me?

_Jasper - Edward you need to calm down, because you are making me crazy, and you know what happens when I get crazy. I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time._ We boy chuckled at the thought:

_**Flashback **_

"come Edward, you need his more than I do at the moment." I glared at him, what they he'll was going on? I treks reading their thoughts but nothing, their good at hiding their thoughts.

The three of us, ended up in a strip club, don't ask me how I got here; I was too wrapped up in my own world to notice anything.

As I made my way to the club, I heard everyone's mind.

Everyone's mind

Dame, that girl is fine, if only I can bag her.

If my wife would do something like his, I would be a happy guy.

Wait till I see her, I am going to rock her world, and she is going to love it.

I didn't want to hear everyone's mind, so I concentrated on finding my brothers.

Jasper, when I found him, boy the amount of lust coming off of him was unbearable , in a way I feel sorry for him, because he cannot help but feel what other people Are feeling, and it cannot be shut off.

At least me, I can try to shut other peoples mind, it's not easy, but I manage.

When he turned around his eyes were black, the blackest I have never seen from him, because the thing I know, he is going crazy. It was like he was losing his control, at least we were here to help him, before we go notice. The next thing I knew he was gone, I saw him on stage dancing with some girl, wait till I tell Alice. I caught him jumping up and down, and screaming on the top of his lungs which sounded like a girl's voice, and I knew he can go on four hours. In a way I was afraid of him losing control.

When he got home, oh boy was Alice pissed, and she even blamed me. The fact it wasn't me; it was my freaking brothers who brought me here. In a way I understand, she was pissed, and she felt like he was cheating on her, even do we both knew he was not going to. When she is mad, you don't want to mess with her, she will get you good. Let's just say he got into so much trouble, that she forbids him from touching her. Like I said she gets her revenge.

End of flashback

That was a day that we will never forget.

We had followed the scent, which led to an abandoned house, which was falling apart.

Why would someone hide out here; or maybe because no one will suspect something.

We followed the scent, which seems to get stronger.

That is when we found what we came for, which was him.

"Look who we found" I said looking at him with the meanest glare.

**Bella P.O.V**

How long have I been this way?

Wait, did I just feel something?

Can I feel something else?

What, can I move?

That's when everything started to come back, I was able the bottom half of my body.

"Bella you have to get up, follow my voice, Edward is in trouble". I heard sobbing coming all around.

What happened since I been out?

Why is Edward in trouble?

What kind of mess did he get himself in?

I kept following the voice; it turned out to be Alice.

My eyes started opened, to see the family in a state of shock, especially Esme.

What could of happen for her to be in a state of shock?

"Alice what is going on? Where are the rest of the guys?" the rest of the filled with sobs.

I am so confused at this moment.

"Edward, took the rest of the guys expect Carlisle to hunt someone down". I cut her off

Please don't let it he him. Not him.

"It's him, the guy who raped you". He did what?

Why did he do that?

Doesn't he understand if something happens to him, I won't be able to live without him.

I went to grab my bag, and headed to where their scents were, turned out it lead to an abandoned house.

"Edward you need to get up, you are a freaking vampire, and you have to come back to Bella. She needs you, we need you. You canopy leave us, we are your family who love you. I cannot lose a brother, and this family will not suffer. "  
I had tears in my eyes, at this moment. I could t believe something happened to Edward, who is a vampire, a freaking vampire. He should have been able to get through this.

When I walked through hose doors, I had seen the worst possible sight ever. I had seen Edward on the floor lying there with cuts all over his body, with venom pouring out.

I ran to him with tears in my eyes, major tears. I cannot lose him.

"Edward don't leave me." I said looking at his eyes, which seem to be changing color, he will be dying.

**Edward P.O.V**

Before I could even react, he was already front of me in a defensive crouch.

So he has been waiting for his since he came across us in school.

But why?

I didn't notice my brothers, who were frozen.

What the he'll?

How is that even possible? We are freaking vampires.

"Don't worry I won't hurt them, they are safe. What I want to know is why are you are coming after me?" I rolled my eyes. He thinks this is a game.

"Think about. You should know. You did something to a very important person. She turned out to be very special to me and my family. Not you have to pay."

_Michael- I don't know what he is talking about?_

He knows exactly what I am talking about.

"Yes you do what I am talking about."

_Michael- he must be a mind reader. _

I nodded.

"Look, many years ago, you had a daughter. Her name was Marie Jasmine Smith. I know everything that has happen to her, from every beating, to her being sexual abused."

He had the face of confusion. I tried to read his thoughts, I got nothing. This is not good, not good at all.

"How do you know that?" he said in a cold voice, meaning that it was the truth. I know it is the truth because I had seen it.

" I have my sources, they prefer to keep things private."

That's when everything went down. He lunged for me.

I tried to get away, nothing; it was like I was being paralyzed, because the next thing I know, he is attacking me. So much pain and the amount of cuts, that I didn't notice, I was pouring out venom, I fell to the ground, I had no strength left to fight, to do nothing.

It was like I was dying.

I had to be strong for her; she can't see me this way.

That is when she came, My Bella.

I may not have my vampire sight back, but I am able to see her like any other human. She had tears rolling down her face, as she ran to me. I wanted to comfort her, but I can't. I want to tell her everything was going to be ok, I can't talk. I wanted her to be happy.

Not see her this way.

"Edward don't leave me." Crying her eyes out, and looking me in my eyes, with the expression of not wanting me to go.

I wanted to tell her this.

I love you forever and always. Goodbye my love.

_**PLEASE REIVEW... THANKS I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING... THEY MEAN SO MUCH...**_


	31. Consequences

Previously

Edwards P.O.V

"Edward don't leave me." Crying her eyes out, and looking me in my eyes, with the expression of not wanting me to go.

I wanted to tell her this.

I love you forever and always. Goodbye my love.

Bella P.O.V

I ran to him with tears in my eyes, major tears. I cannot lose him.

"Edward don't leave me." I said looking at his eyes, which seem to be changing color, he will be dying.

Chapter 31

"Don't leave me Edward. I love you. Fight for me, fight for your brothers, fight for your sisters, for your parents. Fight for your family. I cannot lose you, don't you understand, you are what makes me whole. You are the only one who was ever touching my heart, and first to love me for whom I really am. You will always be my first everything, my first love. I need you, we need you."

I couldn't hold myself together. Everything that I seemed to love is taken away from me. I had lost my parents, I had lost my sister, hoping she will forgive me with due time, and then there is losing my daughter, who is here with me.

I had him on my lap crying myself, trying to get him back, knowing he will not come back. I had to try something. I couldn't see him this way, no life, no smiling Edward, no one telling me everything is going to be ok, no one to kiss me in the morning, to kiss me goodnight. I couldn't get that back. I had truly lost my Edward.

That's when he took his last blink, his last breath, even thought he doesn't need to breathe.

"No Edward, come back to me, don't go to the light." I was yelling at a lifeless Edward.

What's wrong with me?

It doesn't matter, because he will not be able to talk, to tell me "I love you" or "love," or the fact that I had heard him the other day saying "Our family".

Even though he is going through the change to the other side, I had to do something, I had to try, and dam the freaking consequences.

I hope this works.

I took my arm out, and made a big cut, it didn't take long for the sick feeling to come, I get sick from smelling blood, I know weird right, me being the slayer.

I looked at Edward; I had seen nothing, no sound, no movement, no nothing.

Please let this work, at this moment I had brought my bleeding arm to his face, letting him get a whiff of what I might smell like. I still had no reaction, to other vampires my blood repeals them, and my blood to a singer is the most potent smell than anything else. If I am his singer then this should work. If this doesn't work then I am not his true singer.

How would I feel if I wasn't his real singer?

Would I be mad, sad?

I didn't want to think about this at this time. I had other things to think about, like getting Edward back, and destroying the Smiths.

Looking at Edward for a while, I notice something different, something I didn't see before.

The color in his eyes changed, from a dark yellow to black, this is good news. We got a reaction out of him, but is he willing to drink my blood.

I brought my hand closer to his mouth, letting my blood drip into his mouth. That's when his hand moved, taking my bleeding arm into his mouth. I felt his teeth, his venom moving through my body, his cold tongue swiping blood away. He sucked on my blood like it was something he couldn't get enough of, that it was the best thing he ever tasted. In reality it was the best thing he had ever tasted, because he is drinking human blood, blood that sings to him, tasting the sweetest blood ever.

Edward P.O.V

What the hell is going on?

Did I really see them?

Did I really see my parents, my biologically parents?

That's when I had seen it again, the light.

I had seen the light, the same light that I had seen my parents in.

"Son come on, we love you, and want you to come. We know everything, you falling in love with the slayer, you becoming a vampire, having a big family. I can go on and on."

They looked the same, from what I can remember from my human memories.

That is when I heard the voice again, the voice of a sad angel.

"Don't leave me Edward. I love you. Fight for me, fight for your brothers, fight for your sisters, for your parents. Fight for your family. I cannot lose you, don't you understand, you are what makes me whole. You are the only one who was ever touching my heart, and first to love me for whom I really am. You will always be my first everything, my first love. I need you, we need you."

It was a battle, a battle of life and death. One side was telling me to follow the voice, and the other was telling me to follow my parents to the light.

That's when I smelled something delicious, it was blood.

It was human blood, the sweetest smell I had ever smelled, right away I knew who's blood it had belong to; it was my Bella's blood.

Why was she bleeding?

Why is she making me do this?

That is when I read some of her thoughts, her shield must be down.

She was doing this for me, for my family, that she loved me, to deal with the consequences of her actions, by giving me human blood.

My body seemed to be yarning for blood, maybe that is why I was feeling weak, and wanted to die, it is because I had not hunted before. Why was I so stupid to go after a sadistic vampire, when I didn't hunt?

What was wrong with me?

I didn't have time to react, because I had grabbed her arm that was bleeding, that seemed to be teasing me, and drank from it.

The taste, good, it taste better than good, this is the best thing that I have ever tasted in my life time. How smooth the blood came throw, how the smell would drive me up the wall. I didn't want to stop; I wanted to quiet the beast that has been suppressed for such a long time.

How her blood would warm by cold mouth, how I couldn't even think about anything else, but how great this blood taste. How I wanted more.

Then I realized, this blood belonged to Bella. My Bella, now what is going to happen?

Will she be ok?

Will she be able to make it; I had taken so much blood from her that I didn't notice.


	32. Don't move!

Previously

E.P.O.V

Then I realized, this blood belonged to Bella. My Bella, now what is going to happen?

Will she be ok?

Will she be able to make it; I had taken so much blood from her that I didn't notice.

B.P.O.V

I brought my hand closer to his mouth, letting my blood drip into his mouth. That's when his hand moved, taking my bleeding arm into his mouth. I felt his teeth, his venom moving through my body, his cold tongue swiping blood away. He sucked on my blood like it was something he couldn't get enough of, that it was the best thing he ever tasted. In reality it was the best thing he had ever tasted, because he is drinking human blood, blood that sings to him, tasting the sweetest blood ever.

Chapter 32

B.P.O.V

Why am I not burning?

What is going on?

This is something entirely new. I am supposed to be turning into a vampire. I have the venom in me, running through my veins, waiting for the burn that seemed to never come.

How is that even possible?

"Bella, love it's me Edward. Can you hear me? Open your eyes."

I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Edward. He is awake, but right now I am not, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything.

Maybe this venom had a different effect on me, not letting me feel nothing, but all I could do was hear, hear what Edward, who was talking to me was.

It felt like forever, not being able to do nothing, not able to comfort him in any way possible.

What is wrong with me?

Edward, Edward please help me, hoping he could hear me. Nothing seemed to be helping at all.

I was wrong.

I started to move, my whole body. This is good news.

I opened my eyes to see everything around me. Everything was the same, Edward being there, but not lying on the floor, and his brothers who were still frozen, and the guy who seemed to start this whole thing.

He never changed one bit since the last time I had seen him. The look on his face was priceless, looking at the whole scene that just played out. Confusion was plastered across his face; the last thing he is going to see is me killing him. He will not see this coming, and with all the help that I have, which include, Edward knowing he is at his full strength from drinking my blood, human blood, and knowing I have Emmet and Jasper. With knowing I don't really have my strength, so I am going to need all the help I could get.

I couldn't really help myself; I grabbed his face and pulled it to mines, getting a smell of him, pulling into a full kiss, with so much heat and passion. It was only a certain amount of time since I kissed him like this. It felt like I haven't kissed him in years, like we haven't met before, it was strange, it felt good to feel is lips on mines, letting ourselves feel each other bodies.

There sounds coming from the opposite side of the room, it turned out to be Jasper and Emmet getting our attention. We both chuckle before we aide to help them. In reality it was funny, not only there is the two strongest vampires, but the ones who have hunted earlier that day that who couldn't get out. Now we have a problem. Now are they able to get out without our help.

I opened up a connection, between our minds.

_Emmet and Jasper, what happened? _

_Love, when you were passed out earlier today, I had called my brother for help. So went to track him down and get read of him for you. I know you don't want to deal with this because of the past. So I thought this was the way I can protect you, from dealing with him, and I was not going to let you deal with him all by yourself. _

_Emmet and Jasper went hunting when I called them, and they came right away, and me on the other hand didn't go hunting, and it look what good it did. I should have gone hunting before I made you worried. I was so reckless, and wasn't thinking straight, all I was thinking about was protecting you and nothing else, and I know I could count on my brothers for help, luckily them came to help. When I followed the scent, it came to this and I found him, before anything could of happened he had my brothers in a ice block, and by the looks of it they cannot get out, even though they are stronger from hunting. _

_Jasper and Emmet- when he called we went to hunt, and we caught a couple of good things, like bears, I love grizzly bears they are so yummy, and so feisty. So when he called I was so excited because I get to kill someone, who had hurt you, and I wanted to help protect my baby sis. So don't blame him, you can blame us, we are all to blame, because we thought we could of handle this, but I guess we were dead wrong. So can you please help us get out of here, because I cannot move, and we are losing our strength little by little? So can you use your slayer abilities and get us out of here. Please we need your help, and I miss Rose and Jasper is missing Alice. Right now you are the only one to help us. _

Like I any way I am going to help them. Don't they understand the amount of danger they had put themselves in. What happened if I didn't wake up in time? What would happen if I didn't get here on time? There are so much of what if? , but the main point is that I have my family safe and sound, not yet, but real soon.

I am going to make the gravel, before I let them go, so they can learn their lesson.

_Look guys I am sorry, but I cannot help you at this time. I am sorry, but you guys had to put your selves in this position. It is up to you guys to get out, and I hope this teaches everyone a lesson. Always consult with me and the rest of your family before you go out and get your selves in trouble. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?_

_YES MAMA. _I heard from all three guys. Knowing I have this much power over them, was something I could get use too, but too much power, that I will lose myself.

"Edward watch out."

**_A/N... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER... FDALENY214... ENJOY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING... WITHOUT THOSE I WOULDNT CONTINUE WRITITING... SO THANKS TO ALL!1 _**


	33. getting rid of him

Previously

_YES MAMA. _I heard from all three guys. Knowing I have this much power over them, was something I could get use too, but too much power, that I will lose myself.

"Edward watch out."

Chapter 33

Michael lunged for Edward, which didn't work. I had seen what he was about to do, that didn't work out. I had put my shield around Edward, and had seen him flying to the other side to the room.

Thank god for my shield. I can protect the people that I love. This is going to be very interesting.

He didn't move one bit, he was surprised and confused written across his face. That was priceless. I wonder what he is thinking.

_Michael- what the hell just happened? I am confused. One moment I am lunging for that lunatic and the next minute I hit something very hard, and flew back to the other side of the room. How can human posses something this great. _

He called Edward a lunatic. He is not a lunatic, he is the most loving, heartwarming guy, ever to walk this earth, he is way better than any other human guys would ever be, he is my everything, to which I am grateful for.

I had totally forgotten about Jasper and Emmet being locked up.

_Jasper and Emmet I am sorry, just pulling your legs, so I am going to let you go, because we need all the help we can get, to get rid of this crazy person. I need you guys need to stay very still, because I am going to burn my way through to release. _

With that said, I lowered my shield concreting on my power. One moment I felt the same as always, then the next everything made sense. I felt it; I felt the power that was being released. The heat that was building up, all over my body, not enough to burn my whole body, but just enough to embrace it, to embrace a totally different side of me, the one who is more daring, and more confident. I took all this and held on to it, giving me more power, more power that I need to make all this happen. I held on to the power and pushed it out, moving it towards them, making almost everything in sight burned. Once they were free, I tried to gain control of my former self, by putting up my shield. I had totally forgotten this is the hard part, trying to return to my former self. I had never gained enough strength to make this happen. I hope this works.

I closed my eyes and pictured myself happy, with m Edward and being with his family. I had to think about myself being happy, because being happy is the only time where you are yourself. It gives you a sense of peace and knowing where you stand in the world that awaits you. It shows you who you are as a person and nothing else.

I finally had gotten my shield up with many attempts. It was hard, very hard but I was able to. I had to put my shield up because the longer I use my power the harder it is to control.

**FLASKBLACK **

"**Nana look at what I can do." I ran to her showing her what I was able to do. When I had found her, fear plastered across her face. I didn't understand what was happening. I was happy that I had a power. **

"**Nana what's wrong" I asked her.**

"**Katie, you need to stop using your power. Put your shield back up. You are not ready for this power, this power is dangerous and you can get hurt, I mean really hurt where you can end up dead or something can go wrong. **

"**I am not going to get hurt. I am fine I can control it. So you don't need to worry." **

**What did she think I couldn't handle this? I had learned so much just by living with her. I can control it and I am going to show her I can control it. **

**I tried putting my shield back. I thought it was going to be easy, just like when I took my shield down. I was wrong, way wrong. **

**I tried putting my shield back, but I couldn't. The power was way too powerful for me to handle. The longer I had my shield down, the more powerful I had become and the less control I had over it. I couldn't think I was too nervous, and scared. **

**What if something went wrong? What if I had hurt Nana?**

**I couldn't let that happen. **

**I tried, and kept trying but I got nothing. **

**The feeling I was getting was something I had never experienced in my life time. At one point I had gotten to powerful, I had lost control. I couldn't control the power. The power had became too much that it took form, which it became into a fire, a fire that destroyed the home that Nana and I had lived in. I had never felt to guilty and so sad, and mad all at once. I couldn't believe that Nana was right. Why I had to be so stubborn? Why I couldn't just listen to her and stop when I had the chance. **

**Nana had to take over my body and pulled my shield up. I ran to her crying to her telling her how sorry I was for everything, for not listening to her when I had the chance, for the house that I had burned by mistake. She had told me to turn around, and what I had seen was something I wasn't expecting. It was the house that we once were in. How could that even been possible? One moment the house was burned to the ground and the next it was up like nothing ever happened. Then I remember what we can do. She had created the house, the same house we had originally owned. I had promised myself from this time forward that I would never use that power.**

**END OF FLASHBACK **

I had totally forgotten the promise I had made myself a long time ago. Then I remember I had learned how to control it, before Nana had passed she had showed me how to control somewhat of the power, giving me the basic I need.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Someone was waving their hands in my face, trying to break my attention. It was Edward who was trying to get my attention.

I turned his way, looking at him. I gasped at what I had seen. His eyes were a different color, they were the color red, letting me know he had drank human blood. His eyes were always a topaz color, and seeing them this color was something different. I had forgotten that he had my blood.

"Bella what happened a little while ago? Because I had heard you." I was confused.

What did he mean?

"Remember Bella, I can read minds, but I cannot read your, until a moment ago, and right now I cannot hear you." I nodded looking at him trying to give him the answers he is looking for.

"This is what happened, I connected my minds with your brothers and told them I can use my power to get them out, but they had to be very still. I had lowered my shield, letting my power come to life. Once I lower my shield I can somewhat control the power but I had to pull the shield up very quick, because I can still lose control. Once when I had first gotten this power I didn't listen to Nana and I burned down the house, I had never felt to sad, guilty, and mad all at once, because it was all me. I w as the one who had created the fire that burned down the house, but in a way the house reappear like nothing ever happened to the house. I was a little happy, but still sad because I can still lose control and something worse can happen. So I promised myself I would never use my power, until this day. It seemed it was a little easier to get my shield back up, all I had to do was think about happy things, happy memoires. All the happy memories were all of you and your family and my daughter. It made it easier, because back then I didn't really have happy memories; they were always filled with sadness, fear, and everything else. That is why it was so much harder to control it back then."

Edward came closer to me and embraces me in a hug, a hug that I was longing for. I had missed him too much, wait till he gets home, because I am going to give him more of my mind. He things this is the end, he is mistakenly wrong.

"Bella, what are we going to do with him?" Edward had pointed to Michael who was still in the same spot.

"First we are going to have a little talk with him." I was pissed; I am going to get my way one way or another.

"You don't remember me do you?" I said moving his body to where we were. I had him pinned to the floor to where he cannot move an inch.

"No should I remember you?"

"Well, well. Now you are going to remember. You are going to remember what you did to me, how you destroyed me." I was walking around him, cornering my prey; he was going to be destroyed.

I used one of my powers and turned myself back into Marie. I had heard gasp come from all around the room, all coming for my family, and the guy who will be destroyed.

"Marie is that you?" he asked looking at me for the first time in so many years.

"Yes it is me." I said coldly, not wanting to talk any longer then I have too.

"How is that even possible?"

"You want to know how this is all possible. Well listen carefully because I am only going to explain myself once. Before I was sent to you, I had a real family, a family that loved me, that showed me everything in life was perfect, until I had found out what I really was. I found out I am the slayer, the vampire slayer. You see I am able to move on spiritually, but physically I am dead, can't have a dead person ruining around can you. Well you were my fourteen family, and I wasn't happy at all. Growing up wasn't exactly a piece a cake, knowing I was getting abused by my mother and couldn't do a thing; I wasn't able allowed to show my gift off. Then knowing you were sexually abusing me was something I couldn't handle. Do you understand what that did to me? The problems it had created for me. I couldn't trust anyone, I had a hard time. I always thought that my future families were going to be like you guys, but I was wrong. I had families who loved me and showed me the real meaning of a really family. So this is the part where you say goodbye because you are never going to see it."

"I am sorry for hurting you. That was not my intention. I know you are not going to forgive me, but I deserved this, all this. And know I know why the voultir wants you."

Did I hear correctly?

I went into his mind.

_Michael- this is very interesting, and no I am not sorry. I just said that so I get my information out. I never knew I had the slayer living with me all those years. Now I know why the voultri wants her, she is the most powerful slayer to ever walk this earth. I was the one who had told them about her being alive; because I had a feeling that she was, which I was, wait till I tell her mother and the rest of the voultri. I never really had a chance to tell them where I was. Just the fact that me and my wife are spies looking for her and now that she is right here, this is good news, now how I am going to get this message across. _

So he is the one who had told them I was alive. He was the one who is going to bring danger to our family. I am not going to let that happen. With that said I walked towards him and smiled at him. This is going to be so much fun. I pulled him apart, and lowered my shield once again, and embracing my power for once in my life, knowing I can control it better this time. I burned the pieces of him, only hearing him yelling and then total silence.

I thought to Edward. "I LOVE YOU, AND WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME BECAUSE I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU."

He chuckled at me, with a smile on his face, lightening the tension in the room.

We walked through the forest heading back to where he belonged. 

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW... THANKS **


	34. edward stop

Previously

I thought to Edward. "I LOVE YOU, AND WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME BECAUSE I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU."

He chuckled at me, with a smile on his face, lightening the tension in the room.

We walked through the forest heading back to where we belonged.

Chapter 34

I had never felt so free in my entire life, feeling the wind running through my hair, feeling the wind in my face, cooling my body down. This was something I had love about running faster than humans, but not as fast as vampires. This was something I had grown to love over time; it was like a different side of you came out. You left all your problems behind and ran with a clear mind, with nothing to bother you, or to make everything in your life more difficult. This was the only way I knew how to clear my head, to make decisions that will change my life forever. Always having a clear mind gave me a better outcome, because there was nothing to think about to compromise about it. The running had became a frequent thing over the last couple of centuries, gave me a lot of time to think about what I had missed and what I had left behind, with so much to deal with.

I didn't realize I was the only one in the forest running, with no Edward in sight. He must be a fast runner, for him to be such ahead of me, not that I don't mind it, gave me the peace and quiet that I need to get ready for my face to face with Edward when we get home.

The forest was always so quiet. I would think that since it would be dark that all the animals would be out making noise, guess I was wrong. In a way I love the quietness, because you can tell when something was about to happen, with all the sudden movements. It always gave you a warning.

"SOMEONE HELP ME" Someone was yelling from far away. A voice I didn't recognize. I had to know what is going on.

Was there a vampire hurting a human?

I ran towards where I had heard the girl yelling.

When I had reached her, I had seen something I wasn't prepared for.

I had seen Edward hovering over a girl, a girl who looked around early twenties, hair to the shoulders blonde, eyes that would capture you.

He was about to drink her blood. It was clear she was scared and full of pain. I didn't want this to continue. I had to react, hoping to get him to calm down.

When my eyes locked on Edward, he was something different. Something I never knew existed in him. He was full of pain, and the color of his eyes was still red, meaning he still had human blood in him. Then I remember that he had my blood, human blood, something he had never tasted in centuries and here we are almost ruining his diet. This means that I shouldn't had let him loose in the forest, where hikers roam to hunt their prey. This is bad, and this is what I was afraid of, the consequence of my action, by giving him blood. I didn't want him to break his diet. I wanted him to hunt animals, and I wasn't going to lose him by killing him for killing a harmless human. I would never do that in a millions years. I love him too much to kill him, and I wasn't going to take him away from his family, a family that loves him and adores him. I know if I kill him, they would blame me, and that was something I was not ready to do, to feel so much pain, and guiltiness, and know it was my entire fault.

I had to do something. I couldn't just stand there and see him hurt this human.

I ran to him yelling.

"Edward Stop"

He didn't stop. It was like I didn't exist to him.

Edward was pushing her up against a tree, trailing his noise around her neck, smelling her smell, something that would drive any vampire crazy, so close to her blood and him hearing her heart pounding with fear, fear that made her trap, to the point where she could on scream. Hearing her screams broke my heart, knowing I was the one that had made all this happen because of what I had done. I don't regret it one bit, but to the fact that this was something I didn't want to happen, hoping that I knew Edward to trust him enough to run ahead of me, and seeing him this was something I didn't like.

**E.P.O.V**

I ran ahead of Bella laughing. I couldn't believe that she was as fast as a human, but not as fast as me. This was something all new to me, knowing that she is able to keep up with her, if I allowed myself to run at her pace. I think not. I am running my pace, because I love the feeling of being able to feel, everything around me, feel my feet barely touch the ground, like I was flying in the air.

I continue to run for a couple of minutes until I had heard something. It was a beat of a human heart, with human blood.

YUMMY!

I didn't realize what happened because the next thing I knew I was following the scent. It was as scent of human girl, a human girl in her early twenties, with blond hair to her shoulders, and eyes that would tell you everything about her life.

I didn't think about nothing, but attacking her. I grabbed her from behind her and pushed her against the tree, smelling her scent, a scent that would drive me to hurt her. I had to taste this blood, I need this blood. I couldn't think about nothing else, but hearing her heart pounding, pounding with fear, fear that was to consume her. She couldn't move, but she yelled.

"SOMEONE HELP ME"

Fear was plastered in her eyes, not knowing that she was to become my dinner, to quench my thirst, my thirst for human blood. It was like I needed her, in fact I did need her; I needed her blood, that blood that smelled so clean, meaning the cleanest blood out there, the blood of a virgin. Imagine how she would taste, being the first to taste her clean blood, one of the sweetest thing out there.

"Edward stop" someone one was yelling. I had tuned her out, knowing it was Bella.

I was too focused to listen to anything else. I had never smelled a human like this before. There is first for everything.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED... THANKS TO ALL... ENJOY. **


	35. getting him to almost normal

Previously

B.P.O.V

. I don't regret it one bit, but to the fact that this was something I didn't want to happen, hoping that I knew Edward to trust him enough to run ahead of me, and seeing him this was something I didn't like.

E.P.O.V

I was too focused to listen to anything else. I had never smelled a human like this before. There is first for everything.

Chapter 35

E.P.O.V

It was like no one existed expect for me and my prey, my delicious prey. How I could taste her blood so easily, with a bite of her neck.

I couldn't even think about nothing else, but the red pulsing blood that seemed to be calling my name to taste it, to make everything quiet.

How much I wanted that blood on my tongue, to taste the sweetness.

_Someone help me, I am only 22 years old, and I am almost getting married to a wonderful guy, who I loved since we graduated high school. I don't want to die, I have life to live, a full life, a life with my future husband, and having kids, with a white fence, and a house for us to be living in. I couldn't leave the love of my life behind, I love him so much, and he is everything to me. How he would make me feel, he always knows what to say. He would always know what my mood were, and knew how to fix them. He knew everything about me, without even getting to know me, like he had studied be, but never did. I will love him and miss him... If I die tonight, I love you, the love of my life. _

I was so wrapped up of her, that I didn't even pay attention to her thoughts. I heard her, but didn't pay any mind to them. She loved someone so much that she was willing to die for them.

How noble?

"Edward you need to stop" someone yelled from behind me.

I turned around to face this person.

I growled at her, showing her the monster in me. Wanting her to run away scared because of what I am becoming at this moment in my life. This will change me forever. She cannot see me this way. A vampire boyfriend would destroy the trust that I had created, will all be destroyed because of this, of me being a vampire who couldn't help themselves.

I didn't want her to see me this way. I wanted her to be happy, and being happy is being without me, then so let it be.

She came closer to me and yanked me off of my prey. I didn't have time to react, because the next thing I knew she put up a shield in front of me, stopping me from getting closer to my prey.

She was the only person who would have done something to stop me. I couldn't think about anything else, all I could think about was how to fix this. Fix what I had done wrong. I started to bang the shield trying to get her attention, letting her know that I need help, and she is the only one who can help me.

_Edward what is the matter and why are you even banging my shield? Do you understand what almost happen here if I didn't stop you? If I didn't stop you would have killed an innocent human, and knowing you would have done something to take away the quilt and pain from killing her. I know you, so I am here to stop you in the best way I can and we will finish talking about this when we get home, Mr. Cullen. You are not getting off this easy. _

She was right, was always right. This is why I had fallen in love with her, because she knew me too well. If she didn't stop me in time, I would have killed that innocent human and I would have felt pain, and guiltiness, and I would have gone off to kill myself. That was something I couldn't handle, knowing it was me that caused her to lose her life, knowing that she won't be walking down the aisle, having kids, and so much more in her life, all could be gone because of me. Knowing I had taken someone's future wife, future mother, daughter and sister, and aunt, and being a god mother. I couldn't even think about that, what if Bella was put into a similar position. I would of gone crazy, knowing that she will never be with me, but so much harder to find, knowing that she will never be the same person, who I had fallen in love with. That is why I had to change, I couldn't think about hurting another person, I had to learn how to be satisfied with animal blood. There is always a beginning and an end, the beginning of a new Edward, and ending of the old Edward who would torture people for their blood. Welcome to the new and improved Edward from now on. He will be the same but with restrictions.

**B.P.O.B**

I cannot believe I had to use my shield to remove him from his prey. This is in a way my fault, knowing I was the one that gave him my blood, knowing this was my consequences of my actions. That giving him my blood would bring back that old and dangerous Edward, the one that I have to fight, knowing I might have to kill him. I couldn't kill him. I love him so much, that I couldn't live in a world where he doesn't exist, so I needed to do something.

I walked up to the girl, trying to help her in any way that I could.

"Sweetie, it's okay, I am here to help you. My name is Bella, what is your name?" she was so scared, like she would faint. I needed to help her forget, forget that this night never happened. I just need a few details of her, so I can fix this.

"My name is Maddie, and I am only 23 years old and thank you Bella for helping me. I was so scared. I thought that I was about to die. I have a fiancé, and I am about to graduate college, so I still have a life ahead of me. So I want to thank you for everything."

She looked at peace at this moment, like everything was going to be ok. In true everything in her life was going to be ok, because knowing that she is alive at this moment was one step closer to getting her way.

"Maddie I am going to try something, and don't be scared." I said looking at her eyes that were still red from crying tons of tears.

"Okay, I trust you." She sounded so sure and so confident. I hope this works out.

I brought out my hands out, placed them on her forehead.

"Forgot what makes us scared for once we are alive" I had seen everything that went on in her mind, everything. So I knew this had worked. I had seen from the moment that Edward had seen her to her almost being dead.

'Hi my name is Maddie, what's your name? Hey I am getting married in 2 months. I am so happy. I had never been this happy in my entire life."

Boy was I right, this had worked. She was so hyper, excited all in one. She ran around in the forest singing, "I'm getting married".

She came up and gave me a hug, weird right, and left off to her wonderful life.

I turned around and let loose of my shield.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN"

**a/n please review and enjoy. **


	36. just the Beginning

Previously

She came up and gave me a hug, weird right, and left off to her wonderful life.

I turned around and let loose of my shield.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN"

Chapter 36

I didn't know what was going on. I had turned to face Edward, giving him the meanest glare ever possible. Doesn't he understand the amount of problems he would of caused if he had killed that human, leading me and the rest of him family into more trouble, and even getting the attention of the voultir, that was something I didn't want coming here, to face them now, which I wasn't ready at the this time, or never.

'**EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"?** I was beyond pissed, and I am going to teach him a lesson. He needs to understand this is my fault as much as it is his fault. I was the one who had given him the blood; I was the one who returned him to his former self, making him want to kill humans. I couldn't live with that. This was the only way I could get him back to his former self.

"You need to explain to me what was going through your mind?" Confusion, pain and anger were coming off of him. I may not be empathy, but I can sure pick it up. He doesn't need to feel this way. I am the one who needs to feel this way, because I was the one who had given him my blood, if I was thinking straight I might have had time to hunt down a animal for him, but I wasn't the one who was on borrowed time, I had to act and think fast, and I wasn't gona go anywhere and leave him behind. I couldn't do that.

Edward was looking at me, with sadness, and tears that would never fall from him eyes.

"Bella, you need to understand that when I tasted your blood, I dint want to stop. When I realized it was your blood, I felt sick; I felt it was my fault. I had to force myself to stop, believe me it was hard. Your blood it sings to me, it's the most stronger for me then other vampires. Your blood was the sweetest, most delicious blood I ever tasted. I may not tasted human blood in a while, it brought out the monster in me, the one who I was trying to forget. I had buried this monster for such a long time; I had so much control over time, that one thing changed everything in a blink of an eye. I knew something was going to be wrong after I had your blood, but I buried that feeling to the back of my mind, trying to forget who I once was. Everything changed when I had smelled Marie. I knew it was wrong to take her, to drink her blood, and even might change her, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the blood, the sweet, the cleanest blood out there, meaning she was a virgin, clean blood that no one had ever touched. It was the second most powerful then the singer blood. I couldn't think about anything else, all I could think about was her and her blood, how it was calling me. How her heart would pound in her chest, making her blood rush through her veins at a faster rate. I would smell her, smell that sweet scent that she send off. I couldn't stop. And when I had heard you call me, I didn't pay attention, I continued to what I was doing. When you had pulled me off her, and put your shield up I couldn't fell anything. It was like I was lost; a part of me was missing. In true something was missing, the old Edward was messing, the one who hunted animals, and was happy when I was around you, the one who changed for the better because I can finally be happy living the life I thought I would never thought of, with us being together and having our family. Tonight all that changed, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to her. I couldn't live with all the pain and guilt knowing I was the one who had taken her away from her fiancé and her family and life. I couldn't think about what she would be losing, losing the life and future she would never have, like having kids, and being with the guy she ever loved, growing up getting old, being grandparents. All that would be taken away. I couldn't ever do that. If you wouldn't have taken me away from her, I would be afraid, afraid you would hate me, want to kill me, and that was something I couldn't handle. When I faced your earlier, I wanted to scare you in a way, so you wouldn't have to see me this way. A monster, who takes life's away from people."

How could he think about me being scared of him? I would never. I love him too much to be scared of him. Doesn't he understand this is both our faults? I understand in a way, but I wouldn't be scared. He had me and his family who truly love him, and would do anything for him, that is so rare in a family.

"Look Edward, there is so much to change, and so much to work on. You should gave take all the blame in this, because of me you are in this situation. I was the one who had given you human blood, I was the one who took all the responsible is of this might be happening. I couldn't lose you; I love you too much to let anything happen to you. I couldn't let you lie there, and see you all broken and scarred, and knowing I was losing you forever. You see when a vampire is about to die, they go into a state of shock, the color of their eyes turn to a deep black, not being able to move your body, your soul is on the table of vampire life or death forever. You are able to see the light; this light is your soul moving on to the afterlife, the life you should have been through before you were changed. Since you were good you had seen this light I am guessing. In this light you see many things, things that will change your mind. You think you are going crazy because you are seeing people who had died so long ago, but the truth is that you do see everything and everyone in your family that had died. By the looks on your face you had seen someone."

It was hard looking at him in the face, letting him grasp all this information that he had learned, from his near death experience, letting him know he was not crazy, that it was part of life. I wanted to tell him more, but I figured this is enough, all this at once might send him into a state of shock, knowing my luck, something like that will happen, it's just a matter of time.

"Edward you need to hit me". I didn't look at him, knowing I am hurting him this way, but this is the only way this is going to work. He needs to realize if he thinks about before he reacts then it will give him a fare warning.

**E.P.O.V**

"Edward you need to hit me". She said, not daring to look me in the eyes, knowing this was a low blow for me. Did I hear her right?

I didn't want to hurt her again, knowing I had hurt her in the past was something I didn't want to do again. I didn't want to pain her, make her feel anything, but feel the love, happiness and so much more for her that is the only thing I can share with her.

I wasn't going to screw that up again. I was going to make this right.

She walked closer to me, raising her hand to hit me.

I didn't have time to react because the next thing I knew I was on the floor leaving a dent in the ground, where I had landed at.

What is wrong with her?

She came again from a different direction this time, pouncing on me hard, with hard blows being thrown left and right. What can I say, for a slayer she throws a good punch, and hard. In instant I knew I had to protect myself, because she can hit me really hard, and knock the wind out of me, I know me scared of her, something that she will never find out, it will be my secret to myself.

I pushed her off, making her fall in the process, with the biggest smile across her face, oh boy is she crazy, wait she is crazy, she is my crazy ass vampire slayer girlfriend, aka know as my future wife is she still plans to have me. She is all mines, and no one is going to change that.

'You think this is funny."

"No this is not funny, this is teaching you a lesson, a lesson that will be learned the hard way, sorry to do this to you, but you have to learn somehow, and this is the only way this is going to work."

Ok. I was wrong, she is serious. I knew not to talk back to her, because I knew I was going to get my ass kicked, and really bad, by the woman that I love.

_**a/n this is just the begining. enjoy and please review. thanks to all who review... let me know... boy wait till the next chapter... edward is going to get it bad... lol **_


	37. kaite

Previously

**E.P.O.V**

Ok. I was wrong, she is serious. I knew not to talk back to her, because I knew I was going to get my ass kicked, and really bad, by the woman that I love.

**B.P.O.V**

"Edward you need to hit me". I didn't look at him, knowing I am hurting him this way, but this is the only way this is going to work. He needs to realize if he thinks about before he reacts then it will give him a fare warning.

**Chapter 37**

**B.O.P**

For some reason it felt like hours instead of minutes, but I had to find a way to get through to him.

_**Flashback**_

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you need to listen to me, when I say move you move. Do I make myself clear? Don't piss me off. "

I hope I was making myself clear. He still hasn't moved a single muscle, alright he wants to play this game, then I will play this game, but he is not going to like it one bit.

I put an evil smile across my face, looking at Edward.

"Should I be scared, because right now I am? I don't like that scary smile you have across your face."

He continues to look at me with so much fear, I laughed. He is so right, because he should be scared, don't mess with me when I am pissed and hungry, because I can be a totally bitch. But if this is how he wants it, then so let it be.

I looked at my surrounding looking for the best way to use them to my advantage. This is going to be so much fun for me, but not for him.

I didn't know what came over me, because all of a sudden Edward was in the air flying. It was not just flying it was like someone was controlling him. I looked up at him and I realized that I was the one who was controlling him. He moved from one side to the next, doing flips and scarring the living shit out of him. When our eyes meet, there was fear, and terror that came across him face. That's new a vampire scared of heights.

"Bella please put me down." He yelled from in the air, looking scared like his life was in danger, I laughed, a vampire scared of heights, that's priceless. This is just the beginning. He shouldn't be scared of flying, he is a freakin vampire who couldn't get hurt or feel any pain, unless he was about to die a horrible vampire death.

Instead of letting him down so gently, I flew him into a tree, a tree that was completely damaged from the fall.

I ran to him putting a defensive crouch making trying to get him to fight me, not a single movement from him.

I took my hand and grabbed him, grabbed him very hard, that I caused him pain. I told you don't miss with me, because I will make you feel pain, I can make that happen, I am the slayer.

Still no movement, until I went to use one of my slayer moves, when he blocked me, finally we got a response out of him. This is going to be very interesting.

I moved myself till there was space between us. Not only Edward was not in the same spot, but something was totally different, because the next thing I remember was being on the floor with Edward holding me in a defensive crouch protecting his self. I couldn't think or move. I was lost for words, not for long.

I removed myself from his hold, and threw him against the floor, giving him everything that I carry, all my sadness, all my anger, everything that was never released all poured all over his body, giving him countless attacks, that would cause him pain and suffering. I couldn't help it. It's not something I can control; emotions are hard to control, especially when they still take the best of you.

I couldn't take it any longer, I stopped and cried, cried for all the pain and suffering, for not controlling my emotions better, for really hurting him physically worse than I had plan on. My plain was to hurt him with less pain as possible, but when you have so much baggage it becomes very difficult to control.

"Bella stop crying, I am here and I am alive, sort of. I need you to look at Me."

I looked at those eyes that I loved, that changed so much, from the red to the color that I fell in love with, for odd reason his eyes are back to the color. I couldn't be any happier then I am right now, knowing that this is a good start, a start that is a challenge that we must face together. I pulled him closer to me, leaning in for the kiss, the kiss that was needed. Not a moment later we ended up hovering over each other missing each other touch.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kaitlin came over to me running, how I miss her so much. I didn't even notice that she was there, in the house of the Cullen's home. How did she find me? Not that I don't mind one bit, but I am a little curious.

We explained everything that has happened in our entire life. I learned that she had grown up by herself, leaving the home that she knew, and not knowing where her life would take her. I wonder how was she was turned.

"One day I was walking from the part to my apartment, in Maryland, in the dark with no lights what so ever. I didn't notice I was being followed till it was too late. I turned around looking at the person who was following me, but I froze. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. It felt like I was being controlled and all my senses were paralyzed, because the next moment he was next to my neck getting ready to bite me, that is all I remember. After the change I didn't want to kill any humans, so I took the veggie diet, and I am happy about it. I don't like killing innocent humans at all. Then I remember something, I remember that you can live forever by moving on to different bodies. It took me so long to find you. I am a tracker, so that is how I found you, because since we are sisters it made it easier to find you, and since I knew you had your shield up it made it harder to find you, until I contracted on something really hard, and poof and here I am. I almost forgot, this is my friend Mary, who has been looking for the Cullen's for some reason that I don't know." 

** A/n sorry it took me so long to update, i have been a little busy, studying for some college courses, that is tuff to do during the summer. hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think,... might need a beta.. **


	38. who is Marie?

Previously

**B.P.O.V**

"One day I was walking from the part to my apartment, in Maryland, in the dark with no lights what so ever. I didn't notice I was being followed till it was too late. I turned around looking at the person who was following me, but I froze. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. It felt like I was being controlled and all my senses were paralyzed, because the next moment he was next to my neck getting ready to bite me, that is all I remember. After the change I didn't want to kill any humans, so I took the veggie diet, and I am happy about it. I don't like killing innocent humans at all. Then I remember something, I remember that you can live forever by moving on to different bodies. It took me so long to find you. I am a tracker, so that is how I found you, because since we are sisters it made it easier to find you, and since I knew you had your shield up it made it harder to find you, until I contracted on something really hard, and poof and here I am. I almost forgot this is my friend Mary, who has been looking for the Cullen's for some reason that I don't know."

Chapter 38

**B.P.O.V**

When I thought I knew my sister I was wrong. I found out that she got married and had kids, two kids to be exact. I can't believe I had a niece and nephew that I never knew about. I also learned that she had gotten teaching degree from the state of Michigan, and a master in psychology. She had changed in so many ways, I remember her being so playful and never gave a care in the world, but now knowing she had changed for the better, letting her think before she reacts.

She even told me that she even got to see her kids get married, and walked her son down the aisle, that was our tradition. The bride would walk with their father and the groom would walk with their mother symbolizing their new future together. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now, knowing that she got to see her kids grow up, and live a happy and safe life. She even named her kids Marie Alice, and her son Anthony Eric. I come to realize that his first name is Edwards's middle name, which made me smile.

She even moved around a dozens of times in trying to raise her family the right way. It was hard for her, not having anyone to help her, knowing that she couldn't really support her family that well. Her husband had died right after the kids were born from cancer, not having it detected early. If it wasn't for her husband leaving things in the will, they would have been out of luck. In the will it stated that she was would keep the house, and the car and the money, it wasn't a lot but it was something that keep them going for a while, until she got settled. After graduating school she had earned her degrees and worked as a teacher in a school and does psychology on the side and sometimes even teacher that. Knowing that she had money coming in, she made it, made it easier for her kids to eat, sleep, and even grows properly. It seemed like she had lost everything but in reality she gained it all. With everything that had happen she was strong, and confident, knowing that life wasn't going to be easy, but she stuck her head up high and did it, did everything she needed to do, and for that I am proud of her.

On the other hand is the mystery Marie, who was looking for the Cullen's for some odd reason. The whole family found out that she was Edward's that they never meet. She was small when he had passed away in their lives, but not from mines.

That is why Edward was looking at her with puzzle expressions, like he was reading her mind, and remembering everything. It was still hard for him to grasp knowing he had a sister that he never knew, he knew he had one, but never gotten the time to really know her, because by the time their relationship started to bloom that is when everything went downhill. She explained to us what they went through. How they almost lost everything, how the depression really hit them, knowing that he would never come back. She felt so alone, not knowing what to do with herself . She went on with her life alone, not getting to know people afraid they were going to die because of her. She had told us that she thought that it was her fault that Edward had died while they were trying to pact up their relationship. She never trusted herself after that. The pictures that she carried with her are from when they were kids.

The pictures included Edward from when he was little to just about when he passed away. Marie could never throw any of the pictures knowing that she would need them later in life but didn't know why. That confused her.

Edwards's parents were different, knowing that they had raised their children the right way, which they did, because I would never had found Edward. Edward looked so much like their mother, then their father. He had his mother facial features, expect for the eyes, the eyes were green from what I can tell from the picture. The pictures of Edward looking human brought tears to my eyes knowing I had never seen this side of him, being so happy and carefree in a way about life. Knowing that his future was set for him, but all that changed. You see in life things change for the worse or for the better, it makes us who we are today, knowing that conquered in life in a way that no one would ever understand, and that makes us different.

Life changes in a blink of an eye, knowing it is for the better of the future.


	39. i will protec them

Chapter 39

So much has changed in the past 2 months, and I did not like it. I found out that my teacher is working with the Volturi.

Flashback

I did want this class to be over with it, and lucky Edward was with me and for that I am grateful. We were talking about what our future would be like, if anything would change. Then she walks into the classroom acting like she owns the room, but she doesn't. From the corner of my eye I had seen Edward tense.

"Edward what's wrong?" I whispered to him, too low for her to hear.

He clutched to the table acting if he was about to break something, I had never seen him so tense and angry. That could be only one thing; it had to do with her.

He turned to me trying to calm himself down, I had placed my hand on his face trying to comfort and it did, I felt him relax.

"I am sorry I am almost lost my temper there and I was about to take her out, but then I remembered you were here, so I had to calm down, and thank you. I had just read her mind and she is part of the Volturi, and that is what she has been hiding since the moment she has been here. Remember that day we wrote to each other talking about my past, and I said that she was hiding sometime and this is what she was hiding. By the looks of it, they want to come here because they knew you are in Forks. I don't know how they knew, they just do. So they will be coming in a 1 week to check things out for themselves. They don't know who the person is but they do know that you are here. And Alice is saying that we all need to leave after this class, and head back to the house to talk to everyone."

End of Flashback

We had figured out that we would all stay and that I would protect my family, which included everyone. It seemed in a matter of time that the Cullen household had new occupants, from my daughter to my sister and Edwards's sister.

They sister and brother bonding time had done them well, there was no more tension between them, but it was all replaced with love, a sibling kind of love, a bond that is hard to break. In that short amount of time that we had known her; she was way different then Edward. When Edward gets mad, he gets temperamental, and becomes hard to deal with sometimes, her on the other hand didn't let anything really faze her, she took everything with calm and confidence. They both had similarities at times, but way different if you knew what you were looking for. I am happy for him, that his sister had found him after thinking she had lost her brother forever, but she really didn't know that he was alive. She found out that he was alive, she could see a person past, and she is a shield just like me but in different ways. She can block physically attacks, me on the other hand is a mental shield. She is able to protect herself. She came across the Denali clan in Alaska, and she had seen their past, and that is when she had seen him.

It seemed that I was always putting people I love in danger; look at what happened with my daughter, and my sister, what's next? Loosing someone I cared for and love for, that was out of the question. I had made my decision, if they want a war, then they are going to get one. I wasn't going to leave my family unprotected. The only way to get to me is by hurting my family, and the only way to do that is to take them away, and keep them away from this fight, because I am not going to lose anyone for this fight that seemed to be my problem before I had meet them.

I love them too much, my dad Charlie for being the wonderful father to me, and my mother Rene who had taught me things I would never thought of doing or even thinking about. My sister for always having my back when we were younger, I am sorry for how we had left things. My daughter I have never regret anything in my life, because then I wouldn't had you, the most loving person in the world, and the most caring. Who turned out to be a strong person? And so much more. Esme and Carlisle who have become my second parents, who I love and cherish forever, they had taught me to always trust your heart, and trust your feeling because they are always right. Alice and Jasper would always tried to make me see that shopping was a way to fix any problem in my life, which was wrong, and Jasper made me realize it is ok to feel the way you do and why you felt that way, because there was always a reason. Rose and Emmet, who would make everything bad and turned into something stupid of funny, and doesn't think the way we do, and sometimes I do feel bad when Edward has to read his mind, because I can see it as a child's mind. Rose what can I say about her, we may not have gotten along in the beginning, she opened up, and become the person I was hoping she would be, a caring loving sister who would be lucky for someone to love her, as a sister, daughter and mate. Edward I had trusted with everything about my past. In fact that I had fallen in love with him and that is something that I cannot describe, because it cannot, it is how you feel around the person. When I am sad, he would always know how to cheer me up, or take the simplest task and make it more interesting. He was the type of guy who really understood you; he was my psyche because he would always know what was wrong with me and make it better.

I was standing in my room packing for the fight. No one knew that I was leaving and I had to send them somewhere to keep them safe. I sat on my bed thinking about what would happen?

"Bella, why are you packing?": Edward said seating on my bed, with a hurtful expression on his face.

"Edward I am packing because I am going to take everyone to my safe house, to keep everyone safe. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to both our families. I couldn't live with the guilt knowing it was my fault. "I sat on my bed crying.

Edward had turned to me and wiped the tears away, and pulled me into a hug, and said

"Don't worry. I am here and my family is here, and your daughter is here and so is your sister. While you were here, I was having a discussion with the rest of the family and we all decided that we will fight together as a family. So you can stop worrying and help us prepare for the war, or fight." I smiled because they would put their sacrifice themselves for me, and for their mates, and family.

I looked at Edward who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

I followed his gaze and gasp.

**A/N REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... THANKS ... **


	40. my family

Previously

I looked at Edward who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

I followed his gaze and gasp.

Chapter 40

I couldn't believe what I was seeing? Was it real? I was so confused, what were they doing here? Not that I don't mind them being here. They came at the right moment, like I was calling for help.

I was even happier, because not now I was able to see them and hear their voices, the voices that I truly missed. It was a little part of me was missing when they had left me.

They were all here, my mother and father, and Nana, and someone of my uncles and aunts, who had helped me in the past. They looked the same as ever, seeing them brought up memories that I would never forget.

The first time I had received my powers. It didn't go as I planned. I had messed up so many times, especially when I traveled through time. I would always get lost for weeks at a time, to the fact that I traveled in Nana's past also, wasn't something I ever wanted to see. I had seen so much, her being hurt most of the time, and her trying new things out for herself. How different she grew up in her time. So many more things unanswered and so much more confusing.

So many more memoires and how they molded me to what I am today. It made me a better person now then what I was before, because I had experienced them and I had learned from my mistakes.

I looked at them with tears in my eyes wondering what they are doing here. My mom came over and embraced me in hug not before she wiped the tears from my eyes. How I missed the hugs from her, trying to comfort when something was bothering me, or when I had a bad day. She would always there for me. It was something that made me love her even more. How she knew what to do? It was like she could read my mind or even sense what I need at that exact moment. When I had asked her one day about her being able to understand me, she said" call it a mother intuition. It's a mother's job to know what the child needs even thought they are not able to tell us what is going on with the. It's what I call 6th sense. As a mother you would understand what it all means."

I was attacked with hugs from everyone of my family, who was standing their quiet. It puzzled me.

"Mom what are you guys doing here?" For some reason I had forgotten that Edward was here. It was not like me to forget about a person. I know why, because this was a big shocker for me. it was like I had left this reality and ended up I n my past reality.

She looked me in the eyes and said." We are here to help in any way. So I and the rest of the family had talked it out and here we are, willing to help in any way. "

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were here for me, to help me.

"Sweetie you are my daughter of course I want to help. I wasn't going to stand back and let them kill you off. And since we are already dead we cannot die again. I was able to create us in a human form, but no blood running through our veins. Don't worry it is hard to explain and I will explain this later. "

Nana came over to me and hugged me. She is the one who had taught me how to use everything that I was given for the right reason and for her I am great full. My life was not easy but it taught me to always remember that I was always loved by my family.

She had told me that I had grown so much since the last time that she had seen me, and that she is proud of me. I smiled at her because in a way I did grow and change for the better. That meant something to me because even thought that she had never seen me after she had passed away, that she looked after me in such different ways.

I looked at the faces of my family who were looking at Edward puzzled. I walked to Edward and placed my hands in his and smiled. The gasp that came from my family surprised me.

"Guys this is Edward my boyfriend, and before you even say anything I love him and nothing is going to happen to him or his family. I know he is a vampire but I don't care, he is the most amazing person and selfless person ever, and he is the most caring person. I didn't plan on falling in love when I was sent here, but I did and there is nothing no one can do about it. He is my everything and he is special to me. I need him too much". I smiled knowing I was right, about everything. I need him to much and he makes me happier that I had ever been, and that is something that can be taken likely.

"I wasn't going to say anything because I had heard everything and had seen almost everything. So don't worry you have our blessing no matter what." I was happy because not only did they expect him.

"So tell me the big plan?"

"Well I will tell you everything after we have everyone."

I guess they want to meet the rest of the Cullen's.

Waiting for the rest of the Cullen's to get back from hunting. We had gotten here by teleporting because there was in no way I was able to fit this many people in my car, and knowing Edward he didn't bring his car.

Alice had left a note telling me they went hunting, and they will be back in 15 minutes.

I had heard the door open and seeing a really crazy pixie vampire running to me to embrace me in a hug. Someone was happy to see me.

"Hello you guys, my name is Alice Cullen, Bella's best friend, and you must be the rest of her biological family. " She was jumping up and down like a five year old.

She had introduced the rest of the Cullen family, and she knew everything about my family, so I didn't need to explain anything.

A**A/N REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.. THANKS **


	41. epilogue

Chapter 41

It has been two months since the fight with the Volturi and I couldn't be any happier. We had won and that brought a smile to my face.

**Flashback **

Everyone was looking around looking at each other trying to make sure everyone knew what they were suppose to do. Before the fight we had talked about our plan. We decided as a family that my family would send over there powers and their strength. It would make me so much better. It was like we were combing everyone into one person, that person is me.

Alice had told us that they would be coming into a clearing over the mountains. This was Forks and there were so many mountains, but soon realize that it was closer than we thought.

I was standing in the clearing waiting for them to arrive and had everyone else hiding. It was scared shitless, because this would be the end of me, and knowing this would be the end of Edward too. I knew he loved me too much to walk this earth without me by his side.

Just over the mile ahead were three figures walking at a slow pace making their way over to me, and I hope they won't notice the Cullen's scent. They had black cloaks with a necklace with a symbol on it. I knew who was who right away, because I knew them from the information that I had come across.

"Well, We'll look who we have here, the famous vampire slayer. I guess you know why we are here." He had eyes of bright red and that meant that they drank human blood and I wasn't going to have that.

I looked over to the right of them and noticed more black cloaks heading this way.

"I know you know us, and if you didn't then I am going to say it anyway. I am Aro , and this is my brother Marcus and my other brother Caius. We are here to bring justice."

I knew they were here to kill me but I couldn't wrap my head around it. All I knew that we were going to win.

"I knew why you came, and to be honest with you it is not going to work, to the fact that you came over here to kill me because I kill vampires. I killed them for a reason because they killed innocent people. Don't you realize that you are missing with their future? They won't have kids ever again, or see their families ever again. Not to be able to see there family member ever again."

I was pissed because of the centuries they had killed so many people and they don't know what it feels like to lose someone forever.

Jane came out of nowhere and looked at me as if she was about to inflict pain.

"Master, my power is not working on her." I laughed because they never knew I had a shield.

I noticed that they were looking at something that was behind me with wide eyes. I followed their gaze and notice that my family came out in a crouching position waiting for the fight.

I felt something that was new to me, I had felt my power. It was stronger than ever. A tingling sensation that was felt throughout my body.

The heat that was coming from my hands made my body glow with a red tint to my skin. The heat became so much stronger that in my hands were balls of fire. I couldn't believe what was happening. This was so new to me.

I looked over to the Volturi and notice something different about their posture. They looked scared shitless. In this moment I knew that this was going to be our way.

They keep on moving backwards trying to escape but were afraid to walk away. All of a sudden I felt pressure on my shield as if someone was trying to get through it. I tried following where this pressure was coming from, and notice someone new. She was tall and pale face with red eyes and showing no fear.

"Hello, my name is Reina." She said with a terrifying smile her face.

She was trying to get through my shield. I tried focusing on my shield to get a stronger one. I felt nothing. If she tried but failed and I took this opportunity and thrown my fire balls their way. I had heard screaming coming from them and noticed the smell and the smoke that was now a purple color and I knew they were dead.

**End of Flashback**

If I didn't have my family behind me and had given me their power and strength I wouldn't have made it. All I could think about was my future.

And my future was about Edward and our baby. Did I forget to mention that I am 3 months pregnant and I am engaged?

Edward had proposed to me first before I had told him that I was pregnant. The way he had proposed was romantic and sweet and it was rare, because it was different.

**Flashback**

I have been seating in Alice's bathroom getting ready for this special thing that Edward had planned. I didn't know anything about it. Edward only told me it was surprise and I was going to love it. I tried telling him that I hated surprise but he would never listen to me.

I tried asking people what was going on and no one said anything. I was getting mad because I hated being left out of the loop. I am the type of person who likes to know what was going on so I can be prepared. I didn't like surprise because I didn't know what to expect. There were so many possibilities that went through my mind and I couldn't place my finger on it.

Alice left and came back with something in her hand. In her hand she held a red rose with a card.

I took the red rose and smelled it and smiled, it was sweet and romantic. I was confused to why he would send a card. I opened it and gasp.

**My Bella**

**I will be leaving some clues and it is your duty to find me.**

**Where do you go and meet the person who you are meant to be with?**

What is that suppose to mean? I couldn't really understand what it meant.

I looked over to Alice and smiled.

I heard her whisper something, and by the looks of it she didn't mean to let it out.

I followed her advice and notice something similar about this place. I looked around and noticed it was the school; the school where we had meet for the first time and instantly knew we were made for each other. It meant that school is more likely a place where you might find your soul mate.

I walked over to the cafeteria table and seen another clue. This time it was a pink rose, with a card. In the front of the card it had said. My Bella

**My Bella**

**Your smile makes the darkness disappears.**

Think Bella. What comes out at night and brightness the night. It's the stars. It comes out at night and makes the darkness disappear.

Where can I go to see the stars?

So many years ago I came across this part in the forest and you could see everything. Light covered the nighttime sky, making everything in sight become clearer.

Standing in front of me was a vase filled with so many different color roses and next to it was a card.

**My Bella**

**To the right of you, there will be a path leading you to somewhere special.**

I followed the trail. Everything around me was beautiful. Flowers and trees were surrounding me as if they were attracted to me. Up ahead was sight that made me cry. On the floor were red roses and soft music in the distance. As I got closer to where the music was coming from I had seen something that would make my heart beat a million times faster.

In the distance was Edward dressed in a tux, with a rose in his hand. I smiled at him. He smiled back making me forget everything, why I was here?

This man will be the death of me. He could always dazzle me, making me love him even more.

He came closer to me and went on one knee.

"Mrs. Swan, I love you and you are everything that I want in my life. Before I had met you I didn't think I was able to find love, or someone who could love a monster like me. From the first moment I had seen you in the cafeteria I know you were going to be mine. Since that day I knew we were meant to be. You changed me for the better, I love my self more and I am much happier. I am able to love someone who loves me back. I enjoy spending my time with you. Will Isabella Marie Swan would you marry me?"

In his hand was a ring, a platinum ring with diamonds that surround the top of the ring, it was small but perfect at the same time. In that moment I knew I was going to marry him.

"Yes" I smiled.

End of Flashback

Looking at the ring that was now mines always brought a smile to my face. I found out that this ring was his mothers ring, and I was proud to wear his mother ring.

What would my new life become?

**P.s i want to thank everyone who reviewed and story alerts, and author alerts. this is the ending of my story and i hope everyone enjoyed it. it was fun writing this story... and i hope to make a sequal one day, but i am going to let you guys decidied what you want. so i am going to need everyone to vote on the sequal... **

**i want to thank, all...Simaril, Lorraine Salvatore, ALanna-Banna1987,gothgirl1245,vampirelover1994,snoppykid, jacobedwardlover, NannaRahRah,Brittany08forever, Sathinn, , Rose Hathaway 9, Teamwriting,twilightgurl1917,Edwardobsessed123,Littleclaireina Cullen, chocolateladyhorse. If i missed anyone, i am sorry... Thank you ... **


End file.
